


Puppet Master

by Ikajo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers are true heroes, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Canon What Canon, Hurt Loki (Marvel), I hate tags, Loki was not the bad guy, M/M, Mind Control, Mpreg, Poor Loki (Marvel), Recovery, SHIELD, The plot is a secret!, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Torture, ambiguous consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 34,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikajo/pseuds/Ikajo
Summary: A puppeteer controls the movements of his puppets without being seen. His strings control every move, his voice every word. And the puppet can't do nothing but follow. When the puppeteer lets go of his strings the puppet is no more.He was just so tired. All he wanted was for it to be over. One way or another. Fate had other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

"Sir, please put down the spear."

He wished he could comply. That he could just... not an option. Between Ebony Maw and the Other he had no way of stopping was what happening. The strings they had attached to him, invisible and deadly, allowed them to control his every movement. His mind had been stuffed into a corner, watching but unable to act. A flurry of actions and he was standing in front of a man with short blond hair, holding a bow. Sceptre held at ready.

_No... I can't let you..._

As the point touched the archer's chest he used some of his last strenght to shield the man from the influence. Even when it rebound on him. Unfortunately, he couldn't do the same for the rest. They would blame him. And he would be powerless to stop them. Passenger in his own body he watched. The Tesseract. The archer shooting his own ally, masterfully avoiding his head. Not even Maw could do anything about the exhaustion of his body. He stumbled, momentarily. A supporting hand at his back. Reaching the vehicle he climbed up. Not bothering going further. The last of his own free will. A slacking of the strings before they tightened again. They were followed. Shot at. No. He couldn't let these men get killed because of him. 

_I'm sorry. Please... don't hate me..._

In the end, they got away. Loki took a shuddering breathe as the control of his body became complete. Now, he could do nothing. The strings controlled him completely. Like a puppet.

* * *

"Thor..." his father said. "I've got word from Heimdall. Your brother, Loki, is alive."

A year ago he had watched his brother fall into the abyss. His face resigned as he let go. Thor felt like crying again. Loki was alive.

"Where is he?"

"On Midgard", Odin said. "There is something wrong with him. His actions and behaviour is most unlike him. We also have reports that the Chitauri are moving."

"Are they not the foot soldiers of the Mad Titan? Why are you... is Loki working with..."

"I don't know. Your brother is too intelligent to be taken in by empty promises. But if he fell into the Titan's hand after being in the Void... weakened and alone... you need to go to him. He is threatening Midgard with war."

"But he might not be doing this willingly..."

"I'm aware. You need to try to find the truth without letting the mortals cause him undue harm."

"Without the Bifrost..."

"I can gather enough dark energy to send you. It will take a couple of days, in the meanwhile, make preparations."

Thor nodded, still feeling numb. Loki was alive. That was good. Important. But he was also in a whole lot of trouble. Oh, how he hoped he could save his brother. Instead of going to his own chambers he went to the Trickster's. Left untouched since his presumed death. Well. Almost. No one could stop Nifla from doing anything. The creature was a nature spirit from Alfheim that his brother had saved many centuries ago. Small in stature she could look both humanoid and like a small animal. Even when she had the body of an Aesir, albeit small, her features were strange. Her eyes were completely black, her ears hidden by wild, poofy hair, and she had a fox tail. After Loki saved her she became his loyal servant who only acted for his sake. She had been very upset at his apparent death.

"Nifla", Thor called softly into the empty rooms. The creature popped out of her closet to look at him. They were amenable most of the time since he was her master's brother. "Loki is alive. In a day or two I will go to him."

Nifla made one of those odd noises, like a yip. Her face hopeful. "You can't come with me. Father will send me and it will be dangerous even with just me. I just wanted you to know."

_Please, brother, stay safe. I will be there._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a situation with ambiguous consent.

The underground warehouse had long since been abandoned and was in disrepair. Suitable for people who didn't want to be found. Through his lips the Other instructed Doctor Selveig to start constructing the machine needed to open a stable portal. The blonde man, Barton, was ordered to gather more forces. Loki was tired. It had been long since he slept or ate. If he had been in control he would have found some food and a place to rest by now. Instead he was forced to keep going, overseeing the operation. He hated it. Once the archer had spread the words he returned and awaited new orders. Maw made the man tell them everything about himself and possible defences of Earth. Of course, he obeyed.

His name was Clint Barton, codename Hawkeye. Spy and assassin in the government organisation SHIELD. The man he had shot was the director, Nicholas Fury. A man that could be ruthless but not heartless. More names were rattled off, Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Phil Coulson and Bruce Bannet. People who were likely to get involved in trying to stop the invasion. Loki felt sick. He had to do something. Anything. Patience. He was the snake in the grass, waiting for the opportunity. That was his only option.

Finally even his puppeteers couldn't push him any further, his body was shutting down. They dragged him to the only room with a bed. A mangy, dusty thing. At least he got to flip the dust covered blanket off, shedding shoes, coat and armour before thrown on the bed. It was his body. Yet, not his body at all. The strings went slack. They were not even watching him at the moment. Beyond small, insignificant movements he couldn't do anything. He was tired but could not make himself close his eyes and sleep. Not yet. Not when he was blessedly alone in his own head for once. Soon. Soon he would sleep.

* * *

There were a strange duality in his mind. It had been created the moment that fucking spear had touched his chest. His mind were layered. Outer Clint was the perfect little minion who did everything he was told. Inner Clint was the guy who wanted to put an arrow through someone's eye. If he only could figure out who deserved it. Because unless he was mistaken, Loki had actually protected him. Made the barrier that seperated his mind controlled self from his real self. There wasn't much inner Clint _could_ do. If he tried to make outer Clint do anything that went against the directives it didn't work. Interestingly he still had a modicum of autonomy. If it wasn't related to the "mission" he regained the use of his limbs. To a degree that is. His inner self had managed to make the Minion shoot Fury in the chest. And the the director of SHIELD always wore a tactical vest under his clothes. The vest was bulletproof. 

Then there were Loki. Something was going on there. Something bad. It wasn't easily discerned but Hawkeye had good eyes and trained to read subtle cues. The alien wasn't doing this because he wanted to. Speaking of which. There had been a while since the freakishly tall dude stalked the floor. If he had gone for some shut-eye it was only one room. Back when the warehouse was in use the room had been meant for guards on shift. With one small bed in the room it wasn't much. Clint opened the door. Directives regarding the exalted leader was simple, follow orders. That gave a whole lot of leeway. As expected the guy was draped on the bed. Without the heavy coat and armour he looked... small. He _was_ thin, a bit too thin to be healthy. Long limbs and black hair. Completely different from Thor. There were no movement as he entered and started straightening the clothes strewn about. Only when he moved to cover the slim body with a blanket did he discover that Loki was in fact awake. His eyes followed Clint as the archer moved about. Despite the clear exhaustion the supposed god was awake. Watching him. Waiting. 

His eyes were not the blue of the sceptre but the fact that he was more or less immobilized confirmed Hawkeye's suspicion. Inner Clint had a different problem at that moment. The Minion, as he had named his controlled self, lacked inhibition and the raven god was exactly his type. It was not something he often talked about but he was attracted to guys who were manly without fitting the stereotype of macho. Fit but not flesh mountains. Just like Loki. Exactly like Loki. And the Minion picked up on this and acted on it. Of course, under different circumstances Clint would definitely made a move and he was by no means ordered to do it.

Dulled eyes flickered when his hands stroked the god's thighs. Mouth opened and then closed. Right. Loki could give him orders. Any order and he would have to obey. In this situation he didn't. Instead he let Hawkeye touch him, tense muscles relaxed a bit. _Fuck! _When was the last time this guy was touch without experiencing pain? It was a really messed up situation but Clint couldn't stop himself. No inhibitions. That was what the control really did to him. Not even the slim protection could do anything about that. He undressed the pale man who kept watching him, still quiet.

The skin was colder than expected, like the guy had a lower than usual temperature. When he licked it, it tasted slightly of snow. There was no way he could stop on his own. Both Minion and inner Clint wanted the guy, was attracted to him. If Loki stayed quiet they would do it. Maybe he allowed it because it never got rough. The archer sucked slightly on a pink nipple, his hand working to open the god. Due to the height difference he couldn't reach those lips and work his fingers at the same time. It was pretty obvious by now that the raven couldn't move even if might have wanted to. Only the changes in his breathing and the hardening between his legs told Clint he was feeling it.

* * *

He knew he should put a stop to it. That the situation was uneasy at best. One word would be enough but he couldn't make himself say anything. It had been so long since anyone had touched him with any other intention than causing him pain. To have someone touch him out of desire, no matter the morality of the situation, was something he yearned for. That's why he didn't say anything. A small huff and a soft groan was all he let out when he was breached. If he had been able to move it would have been better but now he was thankful he didn't feel his strings twitch. Ebony Maw and the Other could **_not_** learn of the desire the archer clearly had for him.

The sex was over fairly quickly and Barton cleaned them up, fixing their clothes, before bending down to kiss him. A very gentle kiss. Snake in the grass. He had to take this chance.

"Tell Selveig to build in a failsafe to the machine", he whispered softly in the ear conveniently placed near his lips. The archer froze.

"Sure thing, boss."

Only when the door closed did he allow himself to fall asleep. Thinking of gentle hands and warm lips.


	3. Chapter 3

When morning came Loki was once more up and walking. Now Clint knew for certain that something was wrong. The whole demeanour was different and even though the guy was still attractive he didn't feel approachable, desirable. It was as if someone else inhabited his body. Like ordered, geez for that, Selveig had been instructed to include a failsafe into his design. The scientist had not even blinked before going to work.

"There you are!" The doctor exclaimed and started gushing about the Tesseract and how amazing it was. Not noticing the condescending smile he got in return.

"What about you, Hawk? What did it show you?"

Minion was immediately in control, eager to assist. He went to pick up the bow. "My next target."

"And what do you need?"

"A distraction", the bow flicked out. "And an eyeball."

* * *

They clamped the cuffs on the invader's wrists and loaded him onto the plane. The moment Loki was secured in a seat, he slumped. Head falling forward. Steve frowned, that was odd. Not even while jostled from the plane lifting did he react. Neither Romanoff or Stark seemed concerned about this.

"Something up with Rock of Ages?" the billionaire asked.

"I don't know... it feels... wrong", the soldier gestured to the slumped form. "That's..."

"Hmm... maybe. So, what's your secret? Pilates?"

Ignoring the babbling he kept studying the man that had wrought so much chaos in a short amount of time. A sudden thunderstorm shook the plane.

"Where did this come from", Romanoff muttered when a loud thud came from the roof. They all stilled. Then Stark put on his helmet and opened the hatch.

"What do you think you are doing?" Steve shouted over the loud wind. _Someone_ landed on the hatch. In the middle of the air during a storm. Shoving the billionaire out of the way he walked up to the captive, sinking down in front of him.

"Then there is that guy..."

"Another Asgardian?"

This was likely Thor, going by the file he had read. He gently lifted Loki's head. "Brother? Can you hear me?" At first nothing changed, then a cruel smile spread on the pale face.

"Son of Odin. Come to protect your precious Earth?"

"This isn't you, brother. Whatever they've told you it is all lies."

"We shall see, shan't we?" The blonde Asgardian stood.

"I won't give up on you, Loki. I swear."

"Mind including us? The inhabitants of this mudball?" Stark snarked. "Beginning with who the heck you are and why are you being friendly with our prisoner."

"I am Thor, son of Odin and prince of Asgard. Loki is my younger brother. We... we thought he had perished... and now..."

"Now he is a meglomaniac bent on taking over Earth? Got the memo."

Thor thinned his lips but said nothing. Steve recalled he had tried to reason with his brother. Who once more was slumped in his seat.

* * *

Ignoring most of the conversation going on around him Tony used his tablet to hack into Shield's mainframe. There was nothing like this technology yet in the market so they were unlikely to be guarded against it. Despite big blondy being fairly amenable he wanted to keep an eye on bag of cats. Loki was lead to a containment chamber apparently made for the Hulk, going by the size and the precautions. Fury did some posturing and then cleared everyone out. Only the cameras were left to see the alien. That's when something weird happened.

"Hang on a second, that's odd?" he said.

"What's odd about trading cards?" Coulson said looking at him.

"Not you. This." With a flick of his hand he lifted the image from the tablet to a holographic screen. "Watch." Fury postured, left, Loki took two steps and then... collapsed. Not fainting, he was still awake. Not sitting down in exhaustion. It was like he had been held up by strings that were suddebly cut or discarded. Like a puppet that was no longer in use. They watched for a couple more minutes but the god didn't move beyond breathing and the flicker of his eyes.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who think this is weird?" Tony said.

"It's not normal", agent Romanoff agreed.

"It was the same on the plane", Rogers said, crossing his arms. "He didn't fall asleep or lost consciousness but he stopped responding."

"He is responding..." Banner said and shifted when they looked at him. "His eyes, they are following the light and he is reacting to sounds. It means he is responding. He just... not moving. Almost like he can't..."

"Why are you all watching the prisoner instead of locating the Tesseract?" Fury said as he stormed in on the bridge. "Jump to it people!"

"Fury", Coulson said calmly. "I think we might have a situation."


	4. Chapter 4

She approached slowly. The only light came from the containment unit. This close she could just how sickly he looked. Loki was sitting in the exact same way and in the exact same spot as from the feed. Further confirming their suspicion. 

"Not many can sneak up on me, agent Romanoff", he said suddenly in a soft, barely audible voice.

"I'm not so sure I did."

"Do your handlers know you are here?"

"Do _yours_?"

The god chuckled, a very sad sound. "My _handlers_ are unfamiliar with Midgardian technology. It would be better to not draw their attention though. At the moment they are... busy..."

"What have you done with Barton?"

"Is this love, agent?"

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt."

"Ah... yes, he mentioned something like that. For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I have protected him as much as I've been able. You should be able to knock him loose"

"You can fight them?"

"Fight? I did and lost. Only in moments like this do I have the ability to speak freely. The time is short, agent Romanoff. Ask your questions."

He was intelligent, that made things easier. Much easier. "Are you doing this by choice?"

"Invading? No. That is not in my nature."

"What do they want?"

"To obtain the Tesseract. It is more powerful and dangerous than you can imagine. Their leader seeks them. The singularities." Cryptic answer. Maybe Thor could tell them more.

"Can you do anything?"

"Very little. I've done what I can. Be careful with the sceptre. Avoid its presence but do not destroy it. Not yet."

"Why could we capture you? There has to be a reason."

"It is simple. I'm the distraction. Act with haste, agent Romanoff. When this is over, if I live, I might repay your kindness by rooting out the serpents in your midst. Now, hurry or much will be lost."

She noticed his fingers twitching. Movement returning. Loki's masters were back and soon they would be dealing with something bad. She hurried away.

* * *

Barely had Romanoff left the room before an explosion rocked the helicarrier. Fury barked at Thor to go to his brother as another explosion followed. Tony watched as his new friend grew agitated and slowly turned green. In an insane move he grabbed the scientists shoulders.

"Can you survive a drop from this height?" he asked. Banner looked at him in confusion before nodding.

"The Hulk can..."

"Good. Because I'm going to throw you out a window."

"Wait what?!"

The good captain had picked up on the plan, smashed the closest window. "We are still over water but land is not far off."

"Here", Tony handed Banner a phone. It was a Nokia 3310, because those things could survive almost anything. "It had my number in it."

Now the quiet scientist had caught on and nodded with resolve. Without a word he stepped up to the smashed window while growing greener and larger. Before turning completely he threw himself out. They heard a loud, angry roar growing distant. Two rotors had gone dead and the carrier was falling.

"Come on! We need to take care of this", Rogers insisted. "When it's done, you and I can have a nice chat about how to care for a team."

"Mind if I sit that one out? I'm not one for lectures, I kind of just zone out."

"I was actually going to compliment you for how you handled that. It was the best solution for all of us."

"Yeah, well, I am a genius. Personally, I'm more concerned with the serpents Loki mentioned."

"One enemy at the time, Stark. We need to keep this thing in the air."

* * *

He crashed through the door just as the containment unit opened. Thor really didn't want to hurt his brother but if they wanted to save him, they had to stop those who controlled him. Roaring he threw himself at Loki and went straight through an illusion. The door behind him clicked shut. Getting to his feet he smashed Mjolnir against the glass before feeling it shake.

"Ah ah aha. Now that would be a very bad idea", it was his brother's voice but everything about it was wrong.

"Who are you? Let go of my brother!"

"What do you mean, _brother_? Don't you recognize me? Did throwing me into an abyss destroy your mind?" Growling Thor watched as Loki - no, not Loki, never Loki - walked over to the control panel. Hovering over the release botton. "Can the god of thunder survive a fall from this height? Inside this... prison?"

Then he saw it. The movement was subtle, barely visible. Right before the monster controlling him realised the cage the fifth finger trembled, twitching, and managed to reach another button. He heard the click as the cage started falling. Loki - his Loki - had opened the door for him.

* * *

Everything was swimming. He groaned and tried to get his bearings. Vaguely he thought he saw Natasha. Nausea welled up and he fought it down. Fighting against the restraints Clint realised with a shock that Minion was gone. That meant...

"Where is he?" he sputtered. "What have you done to him?"

"Clint, calm down. You just need to flush it out."

"No! Where is he? Where?" he was shouting, fear gripping his chest. "You don't... you can't... he... he..."

"Clint... we know Loki is not doing this by choice."

The ringing in his ear suddenly faded, the fear lessened. "You helped him? He's free?"

"Not yet... he... they... escaped. We are trying to find him. Are you feeling okay?"

"Nat... he..."

"We know..."

They didn't. They didn't know. He did. He knew just how messed up Loki was. The horror he was going through. This wasn't over.

* * *

"Do we know where they went?" Coulson asked. "Stark? Did you see anything before the attack?"

"There wasn't time. We need to look at this in another way. Loki doesn't want to win. He can't do much but he probably has some kind of plan. Something subtle enough that his puppeteers won't notice."

"Any word from Banner?" Fury asked.

"He fished himself out of the water and is waiting for directions. At the moment he us sitting tight."

"Do you have any suggestion what Loki might do to help us win?" Rogers asked. 

"Let me think. To open the portal they need a steady source of energy. We must be able to find them so it will have to be flashy. Somewhere that draws attention. Somewhere... son of a bitch! He is going to Stark Tower!"


	5. Chapter 5

The suit was badly damaged but Tony managed to get back to the Tower regardless. Leaving Cap to gather the troops as to speak. Time. They needed more time. As he landed he saw Loki stalk inside with that glowstick of destiny. What was the guy feeling? Being stuck inside his own body, forced to commit heinous crimes. Well, he would shake them loose. Putting on his most relaxed persona he walked down the stairs while keeping the god within eyesight.

"Please tell me you are going to appeal to my humanity."

"Actually, I'm planning on threatening you. How about a drink? I will have one."

"Stalling will get you nowhere."

"Not stalling, threatening remember. Let's do a headcount. A living legend, who kinds of lives up to the legend, two master assassins and the demi-god brother of the guy you are controlling. And you have managed to piss off all of them."

"You can't win this", the hiss was so far from the soft, cultured voice that had spoken with Romanoff.

"Maybe not. But you can bet your ass that if we can't protect Earth and save Loki from you, we will avenge them." 

"You would risk your life to save this worthless piece of garbage."

"_We_ would risk our lives to save an innocent man. We are the Avengers. It is our job to save people."

"Really?" the god stalked forward. Tony had put on his bracelets and was prepared for almost anything. "And how will you do that while they are busy fighting you?"

Oh oh... the stick came closer but there was a flicker in those green eyes. A slight shift in movement and it hit the casing of his arc reactor. Effectively stopping the attempt.

"This usually works..."

"Well, you performance issues are quite common. One out of ten..." a hand closed over his throat. "Jarvis! Deploy! Deploy!" As he was pushed through the window, tendrils of green smoke or something curled from pale fingers and latched onto his skin. Then the ground was rushing up to meet him. His terrified scream while calling for Jarvis was cut short when the Mark 42 wrapped around him. He stopped his descent and flew upwards.

"There is one more person you pissed off", he said and as Loki turned he shot. "Me!"

* * *

"Stark! Are you seeing this?"

"Seeing, working on believing."

"Where's Loki?"

"Still in the Tower. I knocked him off his feet but that's all."

"Alright", Steve watched with part terror as an army descended on New York. "Remember that Loki is a victim in this as well."

"Knowing my brother he would rather he faced harm than people dying because of him", Thor chimed in.

"We don't trade lives", the soldier said. "Let's try and save as many as we can. Your brother included."

True to his word Steve ran straight into battle, approaching some police officers. Thankfully it didn't take too much convincing for them to start evacuation and make them set up a perimeter. The Chitauri wasn't particularly skilled fighters but there were many of them. Felling one meant another immediately followed. Thor was trying to bottleneck them even more than they already were but with huge monsters coming through it was difficult. They were severely outnumbered. He fought on.

* * *

He swung his hammer even though Loki jumped out of reach. The Trickster moved slower than usual and the steps was more mechanic. It was obvious that the ones controlling his brother had know idea how to utilize his strenght. All they tried to do was straightforward fighting and that's not how Loki fought. Even then Thor had a hard time getting a hit. Of course, he did hold back. Not wanting to kill his own brother by accident. All he needed was getting close enough to knock him out. It had worked with Selveig and that agent, so hopefully it would work with the god of mischief as well. Being more resilient and stronger, more force would be needed as well.

The sceptre clattered to the ground and Loki managed to grab the front of Thor's armour. "Now!" he yelled. "Do it now!" Eyes wide he swung Mjolnir and it crashed into his brother's head. Who crumpled on the ground. Quickly the Thunderer crouched down and felt for a pulse. It was steady under his fingers. Breathing out he once more jumped to join the fight, seeing Lady Romanoff going to Selveig. Maybe she could look after his brother too.

"Um... Thor?" came Stark's voice over the little device in his ears. "I keep seeing green smoke around me, do you happen to know anything about that?"

"It sounds like Loki's magic. What is it doing?"

"Er... it's trying to reach the portal but seems tethered to me...? Should I be worried?"

"You should be able to transfer the magic to an object and the innate spell will do the rest. I've seen my brother do this before."

"Right... so if I were to attach this green smokey stuff to, let's say, a missile would the missile be pulled through the portal?"

"I'm not sure what a missile is but if it is a weapon that should happen."

"Great!"

* * *

Natasha kept an eye on her surroundings as she hurried to Selveig. Occasionally a Chitauri would pass overhead but they didn't engage. The elderly man was unsurprisingly disoriented and looked at bit worse for wear.

"This is really bad", he muttered.

"You didn't know what you were doing", she tried to assure him.

"I think I did. I built in a failsafe to the machine that can be activated by Loki's sceptre. And I'm looking right at it."

So that was why Loki had cautioned them against destroying the spear. From what Clint had told her it was the god who ordered the failsafe to be built. How many would believe that the Trickster was a victim? A matter for later. She hurried down, picked up the staff and set it against the barrier.

"I can shut down the portal!"

"Do it!" Rogers yelled.

"Wait! I got a birdie incoming. And I know just where to put it."

"You know that is a one-way trip?"

"Good thing I won't make it then. Thor, your brother is a genius."

They saw the red figure separate from the nuclear missile, green light travelling from Stark to the weapon. Once the green was completely gone from Iron Man the bomb accelerated upwards at crazy speed. The moment it passed through the portal she pushed and the failsafe was activated. 

* * *

Movement down the street near the Tower drew Steve's attention from the bomb being pushed. Loki was walking unsteady and stumbling while clutching his head. The way he was walking suggested he had been freed from his torturers. Suddenly one of the Chitauri turned and aimed it's weapon right at the god. A powerful blast, much more powerful than any of the before, shot out and struck the black-haired man straight in the chest. He flew backwards and landed with a loud crash. The next moment all of the Chitauri collapsed. 

"Loki!" Steve yelled and ran up to the fallen figure. The leather were smouldering. Quickly the soldier doused it and felt for a pulse. Nothing. Ripping the armour, exposing the pale chest he began doing chest compressions, alternating with pushing air past cold lips. It occurred to him that among them only he and Thor had the strength needed to save the Trickster. It felt like forever before Loki took a breath and coughed a couple of times. Relief flooded Steve's system and he quickly gathered the god in his arms before running to the others. Barton was running to meet him, eyes on his former master, worry on his face.

"What happened?"

"One of the Chitauri shot him in the chest. I managed to revive him but he is still weak."

"I'm contacting Coulson, he can send a med team."

"What about Fury?"

"The world security council wanted to nuke New York", Stark said. "Fury is having a word with them right now."

Thor bulldozed his way to his brother. Taking in the burns on his armour. "He is several weakened. Even returning to Asgard is not an option in this condition."

"We are taking care of it, Point break" Tony said. "Your baby bro saved the day. Big time."


	6. Chapter 6

Before fully waking. Before opening his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was blessedly alone in his own mind. Gone were the strings that had tied him to the will of others. He could feel his limbs. Not the simple awareness but actually feeling them, knowing that he was back in control. When memories returned, he didn't want to wake up. But thirst drew him back into consciousness. Blinking he saw pale blue walls bare of any decorations. 

"Welcome to the living." Loki tilted his head and felt shame at who he saw.

"Barton..."

"None other. How are you feeling?"

"Barton I..."

"What? Sorry? You saved my sanity. Saved Earth. While being mind fucked yourself. They should hand you a medal."

"I'm no innocent."

"Thor told us about the planets of giants. Was it bad? Sure but he had tried to the same thing only days prior and you had a war pn your hands."

"You all know then... of my heritage..."

"I don't care, Loki. None of us do."

"I see. Thank you. How long have I been asleep?"

"Less than two days. Thor is anxious to bring you home. Your dad did some shitty things but he still cares for you. Not everyone is that lucky."

"I... understand."

"The archer's face softened. "And you have friends here on Earth should you need it."

"Barton I..."

"One more thing. Call me Clint. We did get _very_ close after all." The agent blinked as Loki blushed furiously. He did remember their short thryst, at least the archer didn't seem resentful. Barton left and he was alone with his thoughts. Still exhausted he felt sleep claim him once more. Home... seeing his mother again. And, he supposed, his father. Odin had sent Thor to help him. That had to mean something. 

* * *

It was with obvious reluctance that the humans handed over the Tesseract but they finally did. The threat of possibly facing another invasion was enough to convince them. His friends and comrades had pushed for it from the beginning. Making the leaders of the mortal realm drop all charges against Loki had been easier since there were recorded evidence. Thor was still worried for his brother. After waking up the Trickster had become subdued, distant.

"It's trauma", Stark had told him. "It has caught up with him now that everything is over. With time and help he will get better."

They were all gathered in a great park, relatively void of eyes. After giving the Avengers a nod he twisted the casing and the two brothers travelled back to Asgard. He had aimed for the courtyard rather than the ruined bridge. As expected Heimdall was there to greet them. And someone very unexpected. 

"Baldur? What are you doing here?" Thor asked their cousin. They had had very little contact throughout the years. Lauded by many as the most beautiful among the Aesir Baldur had a surprisingly short temper.

"After sending you to Midgard the king fell into Odin sleep. With you gone I had to pick up the position of regent."

"What about Mother?"

"The queen has other duties."

This was worrying. While the Midgardian stories were greatly mistaken there were plenty of bad blood between his brother and their cousin. Glancing at Loki Thor could see the younger swaying on his feet.

"My brother needs to see the healers. He has had the most horrifying experience", he said.

"The criminal will be taken to the dungeon to await judgement from the king. His crimes would call for an execution but since he is still a member of the royal family only the king can pass such judgement", Baldur sneered. "Take him away." The guards grabbed the Trickster and started to drag him away.

"Father wanted me to save him!" the Thunderer growled. "Not have him thrown in the dungeon!"

"That will be for the king to decide when he wakes. Until then I will take any precaution necessary. Take that thing the Vault." Thor watched with heavy heart his brother being taken away, unable to help him. His cousin simply turned and strode away. Gathering himself he knew there was no time to mope. Handing the Tesseract to one of the Einherjar he ordered it to be taken to the vault. Then he went to find his mother. Making the guess that she was either with his father or in a weaving room he headed for the weaving room first and then Odin's chamber. She was in neither place so he went to her sitting room. When the door opened he saw that Frigga wasn't alone.

It had been centuries since he saw Jarnsaxa but it had not lessened his beauty. The pale skin with exotic lines, hair in shades of read and the ruby red eyes. Unlike Loki Jarnsaxa was a Snow giant, a race that lived in Niflheim and significantly smaller than their cousins of Jotunheim. They both looked up when he entered.

"Thor", Frigga said with warmth.

"Mother", Thor said. "Jarn." The rune mage nodded sagely before rising.

"We may speak more later, my queen", he said. "And I hope we might as well, prince Thor." Swallowing the god of thunder had to keep his objective in mind. He had not forgotten their fiery and exhilarating thryst five hundred years prior. But Loki needed him and this time he wouldn't fail him.

"Where is your brother?" his mother asked.

"Baldur has sent him to the dungeon."

* * *

Having the guards roughly remove his armour was nothing compared to what he had endured during the last year. It didn't surprise that Baldur would do this. The man had always been less stellar than many believed. He was just so tired. Of all of it. Dressed in only a tunic and soft pants he slid down the wall, resting his head on his knees. With Odin asleep there was no one who could take his magic away and he still couldn't make himself care.

Someone nudged him insistently. He turned his head and saw Nifla. She looked the same as always. It was no surprise that she had been able to slip past the guards. The spirit had magic of her own and tended to do what she thought was needed. At the moment it seemed like her concern was food. Holding a bowl of clear soup for him to take. It wasn't beyond her to pour it down his throat should he refuse to take it.

"Thank you, Nifla", he said softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Look who's back. Kind off. But yes, I'm basing this Jarnsaxa from the one in my other work "In Silence with You". Again, kind off. The personality will not be quite the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Despite visiting whenever he could Thor didn't see his brother much over the next few months. Every time he did Loki would be in the same position, not reacting or answering when spoken to. Not wanting to draw Baldur's attention he avoided entering the cell. That the Trickster didn't deteriorate physically was likely thanks to Nifla. She could feed him and make certain he slept. Mentally, his brother was getting worse. All healers had been banned from going to him. Even when the guards had reported worriedly about Loki's state of being. What would turn out to be a very faithful day Thor returned from a month long incursion on Vanaheim, fighting off marauders. The teleportation circles took a lot of power and were used rarely. Sending the Thunderer made sense in that context. He nodded to the guards, they were doing their duty regardless of their own opinions. Baldur had spread word of Loki's true heritage and parentage in an obvious attempt to place the second prince in disfavour. So far it had failed. A surprising amount of the Aesir actually sympathised with him, helped by his long ignorance of his own identity. 

"Loki?" Thor called softly, not expecting an answer. Sitting in his usual spot Loki rested his head on his arms that rested on his knees. Just like the other times. Nifla was petting his hair and making those odd chattering noises she used sometimes. It broke his heart, seeing his little brother like this. "Oh, Loki..." Trauma, Stark had said. Maybe if he had been allowed to recover with proper care the Trickster would already feel better. Like this, it did the opposite. Looking over the thin frame Thor noticed a notable protrusion on his brother's abdomen, prompting him to enter the cell. It reminded him off that time many centuries ago when the god of mischief had his first period.

"Nifla, go fetch our mother", he begged. "Just so she can make certain nothing is wrong." Loki should know how to expel the fluids but in his state maybe he had forgotten? The spirit didn't hesitate. Shifting into her fox-like form she sprinted down the halls. Few were ever allowed to see her humanoid form and most therefore assumed Nifla to be the second prince's pet. It did allow her to move about the palace unnoticed and with magic of her own she had assisted his brother often. Loki made a distressed noise and the Thunderer took over petting the younger's hair. Who leaned into Thor's touch but otherwise didn't react. He wasn't sure how long he waited but soon enough Frigga entered the cell followed by the fox spirit.

"My poor boy", she cooed. "Let's take a look at you." Just like the god of thunder she had noticed the protrusion. Gently she straightened the lithe body and placed her hand on her son's abdomen. Frowning.

"Mother?" She kissed his brother's forehead before leading her oldest away a few steps. "Is something wrong?"

"Loki is pregnant", Frigga said a low voice. They knew it had always been a possibility in the future but it was still shocking to hear. Also...

"Who is the father? Could you tell? Was it... was it... rape?"

"No", his mother shook her head. "It was not rape. I can't sense much of the child, it's too well protected. But the I could feel that the father is human."

Human? That meant Midgard and the only time recently Loki had been on Midgard had been during... the invasion...

"What can we do for him?"

"Normally it would not be a problem. He would not be in this cell and the healers could help as he choose. But in his current state, in his current position..."

"Baldur can't find out! He would not take it lightly."

"You need to take your brother to Midgard. Once Odin is awake things might be different, until then he is not safe here."

"But how? The Bifrost is still being repaired and there is no way to teleport to Midgard without Baldur finding out."

"Nifla can help you. She and Loki has a bond. In some small ways she can access his abilities."

"Like his shapeshifting..."

"And his skywalking."

Of course! The hidden paths. Loki was the only one who could find these paths but he likely showed the spirit some of those he knew.

"Will you show me, little one?" he asked her. "So we may save your master?" Nifla looked at him and nodded, taking her animal form. Thor tried to lift his brother but the younger became agitated and batted him away. Sitting on her knees Frigga placed a sleeping spell on the dark prince. 

"He will wake once you reach safety. Take care of him and support him no matter what he chooses."

"You believe he will want to keep the child?"

"We both know the answer to that question. Now hurry!" This time he could lift Loki in his arms and guided by Nifla he carried his brother to what he hoped was safety.

* * *

"_Sir, Mr. Odinson is requesting entry to the tower. The younger Odinson is with him as well as a pet._"

They all looked up at Jarvis announcement. Nearly four months ago they had defeated the Chitauri together. The Asgardians had left with the Tesseract and while promises had been made it was never certain. Tony jumped immediately to his feet, discarding his cards, making the rest of them grumble. Clint was curious about the mentioning of a pet. He had always loved animals.

"Well, let them in! Show Thunder pants the elevator and bring 'em up." It didn't take more than a couple of minutes before Thor stepped out on the floor. Loki was limp in his arms and what looked like a fox stood on his shoulders.

"What happened to him?" Bruce said in worry.

"Our mother placed a sleeping spell on him. Much has happened my friends. Would you mind if I placed my brother somewhere comfortable?"

"Maybe the sofa?" Steve suggested and gestured towards the piece of furniture. The Thunderer carried his burden over with a nod, Clint could have sworn the fox kept its eyes on him.

"I didn't picture you as someone to keep pets", Nat said, studying the animal. "What's its name." Thor gently placed his little brother on the sofa before answering.

"Nifla is not a pet. Loki saved her life a long time ago and since she has viewed him as her master. It was thanks to her we could come here."

"What happened?" Tony asked. Paying only half attention to the explaination Clint approached the sleeping god. He was pale and wasn't in the best of shapes. Lines of stress were visible even while asleep. It was a bit weird, being watched by the fox. If it was a fox... then something he heard definitely got his attention.

"... and it turns out that Loki is pregnant. I was first worried a guard might have done something but Mother told me that the father is human."

"Which is why you came here", Nat mused. "He was here for a very short amount of time but came in contact with a lot of people. Any of which could be the father."

The archer was sure he knew the answer. It was the one thing he had not told anyone. Not even his partner. No one knew he had had sex with Loki. And apparently it only took once. In his state he would probably not have taken any precautions had he known but it was still a shock. Looking more carefully he could even see the slight swell of the stomach. Pregnant.

"But how did he keep it?" Rogers asked. "Don't get me wrong but he nearly died, his heart stopped."

"He didn't necessarily conceive right away. It can take a couple of days and as Natasha said the window of conception was very small." Banner said thoughtfully. 

Watching the god of mischief the archer gently stroke his hair away from his face when he felt a hand on his arm. He jumped violently. Instead of the fox he was now looking at a small woman. Or something. Her eyes were not human at all. Not even close. She tugged at his arm, pointed to Loki and then down the hall. Where his room were. Tony was building them their own floors but they were not finished yet so they all stayed on this one. How did she know where his room were? It was probable that she knew who was the father of Loki's baby.

The Trickster was lighter than expected as he carried him away on silent feet. Whatever the others would talk about the two of them needed to have chat of their own.

* * *

Natasha was likely the only one to notice that Clint left, carrying Thor's brother with him. She would confront him later. His behaviour was slightly suspicious. 

"You are all talking about specifics without mentioning the most important part", Tony complained. "How the heck is Loki, who is a guy, able to get pregnant in the first place." The Thunderer shifted uncomfortably. 

"Bear with me", he pleaded. "About six hundred years ago Loki started experiencing severe abdominal pain and got really sick. When brought to the healers it was discovered that alongside his male genitalia he also had a female reproductive system. He had just gotten his first period and was in pain because the fluids had nowhere to go."

"That can be bad", Banner winced. "What happened then?"

"It was fairly simple, the blood needed a way to leave the body so he made one. Even back then he was a great shapeshifter. He would go on to have one or two periods a year without much fuss. Initially Father insisted that they remove my brother's uterus but that could not be done without Loki's agreement. And he refused."

"Why did your dad demand he remove it?" Rogers asked, furrowing his brow. "That sounds rather invasive."

"At the time it certainly looked unsavoury but since I've come to realise he was trying to protect my brother. As I told you before, Loki is not Asgardian but Jotun. Dual reproductive systems is a Jotun trait. They are born as either male or female on the outside. When they start maturing either reproductive system could start to mature as well. It is in fact rare to have both fully functional. At times the one becoming functional do not match the outer body. I only learned of this recently as I tried to understand my brother."

"And Loki has a functional set of each reproductive system", Natasha concluded. "What will you do if you find the father?"

"That will depend on Loki."

"One more thing", Stark injected. "Why does your cousin have a vendetta against your brother?"

Thor sighed and rubbed his nose. "Baldur has always been very vain. He has been called the most beautiful of the gods. Even as children he was often resentful that many viewed Loki as a contender for the title. Only the difference in innate nature made Loki less favoured. Few has ever been told of my brother's ability to bear children but Baldur found out and tried to demand that Loki would have his children."

"Yikes... how did he get that idea."

"He reasoned that as the most beautiful god he should have the most beautiful children. Since Loki was seen as a contender or equal in looks a child between them would hold to his standards. Not only did Loki refuse but Father did as well. This didn't stop Baldur from trying. Through persuasion or trickery. Finally my brother had enough and poisoned him with a tincture made from mistletoe. Until now, that was the last we saw of him."

"Man... no wonder you had to run away. If that guy had discovered Loki was pregnant with another man's baby he would have flipped."

And that man was currently alone with the aforementioned god in this place. Natasha studied her companions, they had not made the connection yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki remained asleep even after he had been moved to the bed but it seemed less forced and more restful. The girl had turned back into a fox and trotted off. Sitting on the edge of the bed Clint watched over the Trickster. Eyes wandering occasionally to his abdomen. Would the god choose to keep the baby? Or would he rather be rid of it? What about himself, did he want the other to keep the child? The result of a quick fuck while they were both under control and the full control slipped. There were no room for talk about love or anything of the sort. Maybe somewhere down the line but not now.

Clint woke to someone poking him. Small taps to his nose and cheek. He couldn't remember falling asleep, even less lying down in bed. Opened his eyes he frowned and startled to see Loki looking at him. Green eyes shimmering like jewels. A pale finger poked him again. In unintentional response he snapper after the finger and caught it between his lips. Making both of them jump.

"Hawk..." the god murmured. "Is this really Midgard?"

"Urm... ahh... ehh. Yeah, Thor brought your here with some fox girl", the archer said.

"Nifla... she's a nature spirit. Had gotten caught be poachers in Alfheim. I saved her..." Loki blinked slowly. "Are you real, Hawk? Not my imagination?"

"Oh, I'm very much real", taking the Trickster's hand he pressed it to his chest so he could feel the heartbeat. Tension he hadn't even noticed bleed out from the god. Shyly he scooted closer, into the archer's embrace. "Ehh... okay." Awkwardly he hugged the dark prince and got a soft sigh as a reward. Touch starved then. Rather than going back to sleep Loki seemed satisfied being held lightly and play with Clint's T-shirt. 

"You are warm", he mumbled. "The Void was so cold. And the dungeons. Cold shouldn't bother me... but it does."

"Hey... Lokes? Are you aware of, you know..."

"Aware of what, Hawk?" This was seriously awkward. Again the archer took a pale hand. This time he placed it on the Trickster's own stomach. First he saw confusion in those green eyes and then understanding. "Oh... Baldur won't like this..."

"What are you going to do?"

"I've wanted to carry a child for a long time but Odin forbid it. But are you not the father, Hawk? What are your thoughts?"

"That doesn't matter. The decision is yours. If you want this baby I will help you best I can."

He was utterly blindsided when his words were followed by Loki's lips on his own. "I remember you doing this. I could not respond at the time, didn't dare speak or make requests. Doing so would have been... wrong..."

Clint was a simple guy. Cradling the god's face he pressed their lips back together. This was way better than that time. Now, he was fully in control and his inhibitions were not fried. They exchanged several more kisses, heavy and wet, before the archer stepped on the break. He would not take advantage of a touch starved man. If they wanted more later, well, that was fine. Not that he moved away or got up. Instead he pulled the Trickster closer and wrapped his arms around the slim back. Loki tucked his head under Clint's chin and sighed happily before drifting off again.

"You have really been screwed over, haven't you", he murmured to the black hair. "I did tell you that you would always be welcome back. So, welcome home, Loki."

* * *

After sending her two boys away Frigga left an illusion of her youngest before ascending the stairs. She went to Odin who was still deep in restorative sleep. Sitting by his side she contemplated the situation. The council had blindsided her with appointing Baldur regent instead of her, which would have been the usual approach. Torn between worry for her boys and her husband she had not been attentive enough. It had been a small blessing that Jarnsaxa had arrived before the Odinsleep took. The rune mage had once been very shy and fearful. After five hundred years of steady encouragement and much admiration he had gained self-confidence. Privately Frigga hoped Thor would end up choosing Jarnsaxa as his consort rather than Sif or someone chosen by her husband.

As if summoned by her thoughts the Jotun entered the chamber, walking so softly it was like trying to listen to snowfall. He came everyday to renew the runes on the bed. While he was nowhere near as powerful a sorcerer as Loki he was the most talented rune mage in the Nine. That was why they had reached out to him in the first place. 

"All-Mother", he greeted before he set to work. "I heard prince Thor had returned but has yet to see him. I had hoped to finally be able to speak with him."

"I fear he will be away for a long time", Frigga said, glancing at her sleeping husband. 

"He can't hear you. To hasten his recovery I limited his sensory input", red eyes watched her. "Neither can the regent. He can't wield Gungnir or use Hlidskjalf. Your words won't travel."

Clever boy, so similar to Loki yet so very different. "During his incursion on Midgard it seems he got intimate with a mortal. It bore fruit. Staying here would be dangerous."

"Aah, yes, I did hear about prince Loki's true heritage. And prince Thor went with him to protect him. Understandable. But beyond the All-Father's wrath, what's the danger?"

"When Baldur learned of Loki's ability to bear children he demanded that Loki would be made to have his children."

"That's... disturbing...He believed them to be blood related at the time, no?"

"He did. Odin forbid it and Loki himself refused. When it didn't stop Baldur Loki made a tincture of mistletoe. The one thing that is harmful to Baldur on its own. He mixed it in the oils Baldur was so fond of using. Him nearly dying sent him away from the palace faster than his continued harassment of my son."

"If the purpose was to keep his nature secret, it makes sense. Not in a very good way but it does. However, it sounds to me like the king was trying to protect his youngest even if it was misguided."

Frigga smiled and closed the snow giant in her arms like she would any of her sons. Jarnsaxa made a confused sound. He had been the first to truly challenge Thor's perceptions and make the Thunderer question everything. It had always felt unfortunate that the council demanded he return to Niflheim rather than make accommodations for him.

"What I wish you may become my son-in-law", she said, causing the rune mage to blush furiously. Beneath all that confidence were still a shy young man who wasn't used to being appreciated. 

* * *

This had been such a stupid idea. Rather than telling the same thing over and over he had opted to tell all of them at the same time. Including Thor who had given him a serious stink-eye before accepting the circumstances. The others were understanding if a bit shocked. For very different reasons.

"You are into guys?" Stark said. "That's a surprise."

"...some guys..."

"Specifically tall and handsome gods."

"Tony", Banner admonished. "This isn't a joke. In some cases it would count as rape."

"It wasn't", Clint said stubbornly. "I didn't do anything that I might not have done had the circumstances been different. He needed only one word and I would have obeyed. He didn't. It wasn't rape."

"Mother also said it wasn't rape", Thor admitted begrudgingly. "And it gave us an excuse to get my brother out of the dungeons. Away from Baldur. He has needed healing yet has been denied help repeatedly."

The fox girl gave a loud yip and brought their attention to the other side of the room. Looking a bit disoriented and newly awoken Loki shuffled into the room, dressed in the too big pyjamas Clint had dressed him in. They didn't fit particularly well but it made the god lot quite adorable. Especially with the black curls sticking out in odd angles.

"Brother", Thor said with relief. He jumped to his feet and swept the younger into his arms, hugging him fiercly. The Trickster just mumbled incomprehensible and let himself be hugged. Even leaning into the embrace. Touch starved. He mumbled something again and this time the older god seemed to pick it up. Smiling he guided his brother over ro the sofas. After eyeing them he made Loki sit down beside the archer, giving him a meaningful glance. Good to know that at least _one_ person intended to see them together. Geez.

"Hawk?" the god of mischief mumbled and smiled sleepy before curling up against him. "'m hungry..."

"Er... food can be seen to... maybe some soup? Has he been eating?"

"Nifla has been feeding him so he should be able to eat."

"I can make some pancakes", Steve offered. "I remember he likes sweet food."

"I can help", Bruce said and the two left. Clint sat awkwardly while Loki nuzzled him and occasionally place kisses on his cheek. Thor had a very grim kind of satisfaction on his face even as he watched them sternly. On his other side Natasha had a very hard look. Great, she was pissed. Give him a break!


	9. Chapter 9

Pancakes were really tasty. Sweet and fluffy. Loki was chewing slowly as he leaned on Barton. Midgard. He liked this realm, it suited him way more than Asgard. Nifla was happily eating pieces of meat that had been given to her. She could eat just about anything, being a spirit and all, but was always happy to get meat. The tiredness that had plagued him for so long was still present. He knew it was more mentally than physically. Then there was the other element thrown into the mix. Unconsciously he touch his belly. Pregnant. Something he had wanted for centuries, waiting to find the right partner. Odin could forbid it all he liked, that had never stopped the Trickster from doing as he wished.

Glancing at the archer he tried to imagine them as a little family. He barely knew the man, a few days during which neither were in control of their own mind and body was not really something that made you bond. Even their short thryst had been just that. Short. What did the humans call it? Ah yes, a quick fuck. He probably needed to speak to Thor before they found themselves betrothed against their will. Maybe if he diverted the attention? Even though he was exhausted and didn't feel too well he hasn't lost his quick wit and resourceful mind.

"Thor", he said softly, gaining his brother's attention immediately. How unusual. "The rune mage in Asgard, is that Jarn?"

Now everyone's eyes were on the Thunderer who looked a bit flummoxed by the question. "How did you know about that?" he said.

"Guards gossip."

"Who's Jarn?" Stark asked. "An old flame?"

"Jarnsaxa, his full name, is a snow giant from Niflheim. He is also a mage", Thor said.

"Mother used to say that she hoped you would marry Jarn, saying he was good for you", Loki mused and leaned further against Barton. The human was shorter than him but he was warm. "Then the council basically banished him from Asgard."

He watched in satisfaction as the Avengers exploded in questions directed at his brother. If Jarnsaxa truly was back in Asgard he hoped to meet him. They had been good friends then. Now they would have even more in common. Closing his eyes he relished in the simple warmth radiating from the body next to him.

* * *

In the growing mayhem no one paid attention to Clint as he carried the sleeping god to his room. Or their was perhaps more accurate by now. No one except one.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Natasha demanded, getting a growl from the fox at the volume of her voice. The red-head glanced at the animal but lowered her voice. "I would have thought it was important."

"Nat... as I told you guys, it was one time. In total it lasted like twenty minutes, less even. I didn't think it would have had any consequences. Who would think that, normally?"

"What about STDs? STIs?"

"I got tested and I was clean."

"What are you going to do? You think he will keep it?"

Looking at the sleeping god, Clint couldn't help but pet his hair gently. The dark circles under his eyes were horrible and without physical contact his brow would wrinkle like he had a bad dream. That he had a healthy weight was almost a miracle. The fox, Nifla jumped up on the bed and curled up at his side. Her completely black eyes trained on Natasha. 

"It is his choice. I won't make it for him."

"It is your kid too."

"I'm not the one who is pregnant. He needs to rest. To heal. You guys gave that to me when I needed it."

"Clint..."

"I wouldn't have. Told you. You can't understand the situation we were in. You are trying but... it will never be the same. Sorry."

"Alright. Just tell me this, are you in love with him?"

"I barely know him, Nat. He needs me and that's fine for now. Anything else can wait."

* * *

Extracting himself from his mortal friends Thor took the stairs down to the gym, guided by Stark's invisible servant. He knew what Loki had done and secretly he was pleased. It meant his brother was doing far better than before. Leaving the dungeons had been essential. If he had not been sent of constant missions he wouldn't have minded speaking with Jarnsaxa again. The then very timid Jotun had challenged his thinking in ways no one else had ever done. If he had been allowed to stay Thor would probably had learned his lesson before being banished to Midgard. Maybe Loki would have suffered less as well. His mother wanting them to marry was unexpected. It wasn't an impossible union, Jarnsaxa belonged to the ruling class in Niflheim and was a skilled mage. Before the issue of children would have gotten in the way but if Jarn was like Loki that wasn't a problem.

Opening the door to the gym Thor shook his head. It had been five hundred years. Both of them had changed and whatever they had then was long gone. The gym was well equipped and he found a punching wall that seemed capable of withstanding his fists. There was another person he needed to talk to he realised. Jane. Maybe he could ask Stark to invite the tiny woman...


	10. Chapter 10

The day began with Nifla tugging on his sleeve while scrounging up her nose, pointing to the bathroom. Loki smiled at her and took of the sleep-wear for a shower. It felt good, letting the water wash over him. Since he didn't have anything for himself he helped himself to Barton's things. They smelled of pine tree, making him think of cleaning agents rather than soap. Still, it got him clean. He glanced down at his stomach. The protrusion was still quite small and was likely visible due to his slim frame. Inside a baby were growing. While it wasn't ideal circumstances he wasn't about to let this chance pass him by. No wonder Nifla had been so insistent on making him eat in the dungeon. She had known from the beginning. 

As he dried himself off he realised there was a problem. He didn't have any other clothes than the ones he had discarded. The tunic and the pants had been thrown out and the sleep-wear had likely been taken to the laundry. Stepping out into the bedroom he saw that the same issue had occurred to the spirit. The dresser had been opened and clothing items had been thrown out as she tried to find something for him.

"What a mess you have made", he chuckled. "We better put it back before Barton sees."

"Too late for that..." the archer said. "It looks like a hurricane came through..."

"My apologies. I took a shower but had forgotten I don't have any clothes to change into."

"What? Man, we totally forgot you came with nothing. Thor has seemed fine so we didn't think you had an issue."

"My brother could wear the same clothes for a year without complaining", Loki said dryly. "Would it bother you if I borrowed some of your?"

"Nah, but you are way taller than me. Nothing would fit. Let me ask Cap. Underwear might fit though. Try on a pair." Doing as he was told he found a pair of unused boxers and put them on. By the time Barton returned with a small pile of clothes he had tidied up the room. "Here, Steve donated a few for you and Stark promised to order a few sets for you as well."

"Thank you."

"Hey, Reindeer", the aforementioned billionaire said while walking into the room without looking. "Rather than me getting stuff for you why don't you... Holy Cow! You didn't say he was naked, Katniss!"

"I told you he had taken a shower and don't have any clothes!"

"I did not know mortals regarded wearing underwear as being naked..."

"They don't, Tony is just being a moron. What did you want anyway?"

Bristling Stark gave the archer a glare. "I figured he could order his own clothes and wanted to give him one of my StarkPads. Here, take it."

"Thank you, Stark. I won't squander your generosity. Would it offend you if I got some for my brother as well?"

"Not at all. In fact, please do. He is starting to reek."

The engineer left and Loki got dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of soft pants before getting back into bed. It was annoying but he got tired so easily and had a hard time staying awake.

"You will be okay? Want something to eat?"

"Maybe later, for now I will order clothes before sleeping some", he hesitated. "Barton... Clint... there is something I need to tell you..."

"What is it?" Barton sat down on the bed. They shared it most nights but it was still a bit awkward. 

"This baby, I want to keep it. I have wanted a child of my own for centuries and now I'm pregnant. I know it is selfish and you don't have to put up with me or be more involved than you desire but..."

"Hey hey, it's okay", the archer climbed onto the bed and pulled him close. As always the warmth was just so... rewarding. "I told you, it is your choice and I will support you. Just focus on recovering, alright?"

"You are quite remarkable my Hawk", the Trickster mused and traced the human's outline with his thumb, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He wouldn't deny it, he wanted this man. In more ways than one. The kiss he got in return cemented this idea even more.

* * *

"Should Rock of Ages really be sleeping this much?" Tony asked. "I'm no health expert but too much sleep is just as bad as too little, right?"

"My brother haven't been able to truly rest for a long time. He needs rest to recover", Thor said.

"Tony has a point though", Bruce said. "Sleeping too much can make you even more tired."

"I assure you, friends. Loki detest being on bedrest. If he did not need it, he wouldn't do it. Is he not awake more and more?"

Point break had a point. Pouring himself some punch with a generous splash of gin he wrinkled his nose. He had a point but he was also stinking.

"Thor, have you taken a shower or a bath since you came back?"

"Of course!"

"With soap? Didn't your brother get you some clothes?"

"I fear I fail to see your meaning, Stark..."

"You are smelling foul, Thor", Loki was shuffling into the kitchen. Wait, was he wearing a sleeping gown? Sure looked like it. "That's what he is trying to tell you."

"Brother! Good to see you up!"

"I'm in need of food and you are will change your clothes before you get closer to me. And clean yourself."

The Thunderer grumbled but obeyed his brother nonetheless. In the meantime the Trickster helped himself to some pasta that he ate happily. Smiling Tony toasted the dark prince. 

"You sure got a handle on him."

"He is feeling guilty for what happened to me", Loki explained. "He doesn't have to but I'm not beyond taking advantage of it. Not when he benefits as well."


	11. Chapter 11

Digging into old Shield documents was not Clint's opinion of fun or interesting. Three days of nothing but old papers. Fury didn't lift a finger and somehow that annoyed him even more. Taking a shower felt like a blessing, he noted absently that there had been additions to his soaps. More flowery scents and even some smelling like candy. Not bothering with a proper pyjama he slipped on a t-shirt over a pair of briefs before heading to bed. The moment he got beneath the covers he felt hands on him. Long, pale fingers combed through his hair and eager lips sought his. He didn't even blink. By now he was used to Loki lavashing affection whenever he were close enough. 

Only, this time it was a bit different. The kiss was more demanding, hungrier. Pulling him down the Trickster managed to get Clint on top of him. Eager hands left his hair to slip beneath the shirt, massaging the muscles. Heat pooled in the archer's stomach and he found himself giving as good as he got. When he slipped his hands under the sleeping gown, he had not bother asking, he found that Loki was not wearing anything beneath. Smooth skin met his callused fingertips. Long legs came up, locking him in place, pulling his hips forward. When did he lose his underwear? It was pretty obvious what the Trickster wanted, he was not subtle about it. Clint found he was totally on board with the idea. He still thought the god was attractive and he was his type. Hiking the sleeping gown up he made to wet his fingers.

"No need", Loki murmured. "Have me, my Hawk."

"You're sure?"

"Completely." The god grabbed the archer's hair and brought their lips back together. Well then, if that was how it was. Lining himself up he pushed, swallowed by the tight heat. Both let out an absolutely dirty groan and grabbed for the other. Clint didn't even wait to get fully seated, his mind was blowing a fuse. He began to move. Heavy, needy thrusts combined with kisses to the exposed neck and throat. The Trickster was moving with him, hips following, legs wrapping around his back and hands grabbing his shirt. They were noisy, loud and made the dirtiest sounds. Kisses were heavy, wet and sloppy. Too much teeth. Too much tongue. Too little teeth. Too little tongue. It was mounting to the best sex Clint had ever had. Far too soon they reached climax, shuddering, panting. Suddenly drained the archer collapsed on top of the Trickster. Loki idly petted his hair.

"That was some awesome sex."

"Mmm, I agree. It has been long since I was sated in bed. You know how to please a man, my Hawk."

"Most guys would be furious if I did it like this... no prep, rough and no talking."

"I don't need to be prepared, not with my magic and I enjoyed your enthusiasm. I dare say you couldn't have hurt me even if you had tried."

"Heh... probably not." Even though he felt spent Clint took advantage of his position to place some more kisses along the sharp jawline. Loki tilted his head, clearly pleased. With one wave of his hand he cleaned them, their clothes and their sheets. Settling together they were soon asleep.

* * *

"You know, I didn't think Bird brain and Reindeer would actually go for it", Tony said with a small smirk. "Good thing that your floors are almost ready. Can't imagine having to listen to the two of them on regular basis. They are loud."

He watched Thor wince and hid a grin. Seems like the big guy didn't want to contemplate his baby brother's sex life. The Thunderer was surprisingly at ease with the whole thing. As long as they didn't get into details.

"We have a saying of sort in our family, kept close as to avoid harm, that goes What Loki wants, Loki gets. He is very intelligent after all."

"I can see why you didn't spread that around. Sounds like something people would use against him."

"Aye... to my shame I have stood idly in the past while my brother faced derision. But at least I did not add to his pain."

Somehow the engineer thought the Trickster wouldn't quite agree with that statement but he kept quiet. That was something for the brothers to hash out. Clint choose that moment to join them. He was wearing a tank top and a pair of soft pants while yawning. Opening a cabinet he pulled out some cornflakes, poured some into a bowl and then pulled yoghurt from the fridge, adding it to the bowl. 

"That's disgusting, Birdie. Don't you know you have milk to your flakes."

"Whatever, Stark. I happens to like this and will not eat cereal with milk. They become a soggy mess without being filling."

"Do you eat pineapple on pizza too?"

"Says the man who eats anchovies."

"Loki has always preferred light food in the morning", Thor said. "Choosing a simple meal of bread and honeyed milk."

"Hasn't he been eating pancakes for breakfast ever since coming here?" Barton said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Where is he anyway?"

"Still asleep. He woke up for a moment before falling asleep again."

"No wonder. The two of you were busy last night", Tony grinned as the archer chocked on his food. "For a spy you are quite loud in bed."

"Being a spy has nothing to do with it. I've had sex as part of a job. And I never will."

"Hey, at least you had fun but I'm pretty sure there were no condoms in your room."

"What are condoms?" Thor asked in confusion.

"A type of barrier protection", Clint explained. "They can prevent the spreading of disease and infection as well as pregnancy."

"You have diseases that can spread through sex?"

"Not me personally, I'm hundred percent clean. Humans as a whole, plenty. There are some that are only contracted through sex."

"How horrifying it has to be, being human... both the Jotun and the Aesir has high durability and strong resistance. We don't succumb to sicknesses caused by pathogens."

"Wait", Tony said. "You went bareback? Really?"

"I don't see the big deal. I'm clean and so is Loki. He is already pregnant, with my kid at that, so it doesn't matter."

"Never pegged you for being careless."

"Shut up, Stark." The archer took his bowl and left. Thor was staring at the floor, frowning.

"You okay there, Pikachu?"

"Does it amuse you to hold such discussions in others presence? Such uncomfortable ones?"

"Hmm? Well, yeah. It's funny to see you squirm and expressions of shock."

"Could you... refrain from doing so in Loki's hearing? My brother has always been very sensitive even when he pretends otherwise. He has been shamed before for his preference of men in his bed. In his current state I fear he would only hear derision. Not humour."

Blinking the engineer looked at his cup of coffee. He had not thought about that. It was easy to forget how vulnerable the god of mischief was right now. Loki was good at hiding what he didn't want to show.

"I will try to rein myself in. Pinky promise. Oh, and start packing. Your floor will be ready in two days."


	12. Chapter 12

Asgard was quickly becoming a very hostile place for him. Once he knew Thor was on Midgard he refused to make new teleportation circles for the regent. Forcing Baldur to rely on old circles which was dangerous. Jarnsaxa had no intention of inviting war however. He knew how that had went. Not that he mourned his cousins of Jotunheim. Laufey had hungered for war and would have used any excuse to get what he wanted. The Jotun in Niflheim was by necessity less prone to aggression and fighting. Prince Loki was more like his white skinned relatives in a way. His days were spent adjusting the runes on Odin's bed, aligning the energies more thorough than usual. Frigga would often invite him for tea afterwards. 

"You are being summoned by the king", a guard said, looking very uncomfortable. No wonder. Baldur was becoming increasingly power hungry and overstepped his authority repeatedly. The guards just followed order. He knew that. No point in making things difficult for them.

"Let's go see the regent then", Jarnsaxa said in his soft voice. The habit of keeping his voice low had remained even after his confidence had grown. People had a tendency to listen more carefully when he used the low murmur. There was no need for a guide of course but protocols were protocols. Baldur was sitting on Hlidskjalf as if the throne were truly his. Giving orders. Seeing the rune mage he glared and cut of the advisor talking to him.

"You are to open a portal to Nidavellir", the man said.

"May I inquire as to why?"

"That is none of your business. Just do it."

"I have to refuse. My duty is to guide the All-Father safely through his sleep. That is why I was asked to come here."

"You will show respect to your king!"

"You are not king, lord Baldur. You are in fact not even a prince of Asgard. Take care not to overstep your authority."

"Silence! I know you opened the portal for Thor and his disgrace of a brother."

"I was in fact not aware of their leaving until they were already gone. Nor would they have needed my aid. Not with the Worldwalker."

"There is no way that filth would have been able to walk between Worlds in his state."

"Nevertheless, he did."

"Very well", Baldur's voice dropped. Became dangerous. He was power hungry and had horrible hubris but he wasn't an idiot. "If you are going to take his side we should send you to it. Guards, take him away. Give Thor my regards. If you survive. Jotun filth."

"Does it gall you?" Jarnsaxa asked loudly as the guards lead him away. "That a mere Frost giant had the nerve to deny you? That he dared to refuse? Refusing to carry your children, refusing you? Know Baldur the Vain that Loki Silvertongue has always been twice the man you ever will be."

It was small victory seeing the false king fume at his words. With a prayer to the Norns he let himself be taken to his faith.

* * *

The impact shook the Tower harder than even an explosion. They were all out on the landing pad within the minute, wearing what they had stood in. Surprisingly the damage was minimal. Thor peered at the shape lying on the ground, sight impaired by dust. A wind swept some of it away and he got a clear view. Mjolnir dropped from his hand in a heartbeat and he ran forward, ignoring the worried shouts. Dropping to his knees he carefully rolled Jarnsaxa onto his back. The mage was unconscious from the impact but didn't look harmed. That didn't mean there wasn't any damage at all. Just that it wasn't visible.

"I'm taking it you know him", Stark said. "Jarvis said he has a bump on his head but no other injury."

Relief flooded the Thunderer even as he pondered why Jarn would be sent to Midgard in this manner. Picking up the red-haired man he carried him inside. Loki was poking his head out bow that it was clear there were no danger and his eyes fell on his former student.

"Jarnsaxa", he said and hurried forward, hands glowing with magic. "What carelessness. Passing through a teleportation circle without proper precautions. He would not make that mistake."

"Baldur."

"Most likely. Odin might not be overly fond of Jarn but he acknowledges his skill."

"So this is your ex, eh", Stark said. "Have to say I'm surprised, he doesn't feel like your type."

"Jarnsaxa is not someone you know without talking to him", Thor said. "He has always been very perceptive of his surroundings."

"I'd say he was the first whose intelligence attracted you more than his looks."

Very true. Not that the Snow giant wasn't beautiful but it was his mind that shone the brightest. While his brother and the Avengers went back to their own floors he stayed by the mage's side. An hour later or so Jarnsaxa made a noise and blinked slowly awake. The red eyes fell on the Thunderer. 

"Thor?"

"Aye, how are you feeling?"

"Like someone clubbed me in the head. Is this Midgard then?"

"It is."

"Baldur knows that the two of you are here but he won't be able to come here easily."

"I'm more concerned why he deemed it fitting to throw you out."

"He wanted me to create a teleportation circle to Nidavellir and I refused. Asgard might be in peril with him on the throne, he has dangerous delusions and is backed by the council."

"I trust that Mother will be able to handle things and Father won't be asleep forever." Thor helped the other to sit up. The slight chill of his body brought back memories of nights shared and he swallowed. Jarnsaxa didn't seem to notice the sudden flush if his face. "There are plenty of rooms you can use. Stark is a most kindly host."

"I'm sure it will be adequate. It is good seeing you again, Thor. I had hoped to be able to speak with you again."

The Thunderer was unable to look at him properly. His mind had unhelpfully supplied how their "talks" had often ended in the past. Trying to tell him he should want that again. But he had changed, right? Or maybe not quite as much as he had assumed.

* * *

Jarnsaxa was far from oblivious and it pleased him immensely to see that he still had an effect on the Thunderer. The owner of this place kindly offered him a living space on the Thor's floor, giving him a wink. Another who wasn't blind to the obvious. Then he was introduced to the mortals known as the Avengers. While none of them stood out on a whole each had an aura of someone who had seen battle. Some more than others. And there was his former teacher.

"Prince Loki", he said. "It is my pleasure to see you again. I heard about your blessing."

"Likewise, Jarnsaxa. You don't need to use titles here." The prince had also introduced the father of his child. A short mortal with blonde hair and piercing eyes. It was with some pride Loki told him that his partner was an archer with perfect aim.

"I don't know about perfect..."

"No need to be modest my Hawk. There is reason why you are called Hawkeye. A target you can miss don't exist." The mortal looked both pleased and surprised with the praise. He wrapped one arm around the Trickster's waist possessively. 

It was later, in the middle of the night when Jarnsaxa found himself staring at the ceiling. Thoughts tumbling through his mind. He could hear the soft rumble of Thor's snores. Niflheim was prone to snow thunder and those who lived there was used to the constant sounds of nature. In Asgard there were always people moving about. Here, it was quiet. Getting up the mage tip-toed to the master bedroom. The god of Thunder was sleeping soundly on the spacious bed. Sprawled across the surface while dragging timbers. 

Hesitating only for a moment Jarn crawled under the cover and came to rest against Thor. As always the warm body put him at complete ease. No one else had been able to make him feel safe like that.

"Jarn...?" The sleep drunken voice startled him. He had not noticed that the Thunderer had woken.

"Too quiet..."

"Mmm..." grunting softly thick arms closed around his body, pulling him against the muscled chest. Thor shifted to lie on his side, burying his nose in Jarnsaxa's hair. Maybe it was a reflex. Maybe it meant they might still have something. The rumbling snores began anew and he sighed in satisfaction. 


	13. Chapter 13

She was abuzz with excitement. Here she was in Stark Tower, not only would she meet _the_ Tony Stark but Thor was there as well. The elevator stopped and Jane stepped out. It was a large open floor. In one end there were a bar and on the other side a group of sofas focused on a large, mounted TV and a surround system. Everything screamed wealth and riches. Immediately she could see Stark who was talking with someone she was certain was Bruce Banner. There were a red-haired woman she didn't recognise who stood together with a muscular man that looked vaguely familiar. Then she saw someone she recognised from footage. 

"You!" she shouted and stormed forward, hand coming up. Loki, for who else could it be, gave her an apprehensive look and caught her hand.

"A very rude way of introducing yourself, miss Foster", he said.

"_Doctor_ Foster", she growled. "What are you doing here? What's your plan?"

"I live here. And my "plan" is to seduce my dear Hawk and make him fall in love with me."

"You've already succeeded on that part, Reindeer", Tony Stark said with a grin. "I'd say your plan ought to be convincing him to propose."

"Hmm... your idea has merit, Stark." The god let go of her hand. "Don't attempt to hit me again. It is not a civilized behaviour."

"Civilized?" Jane bristled. "You killed Thor! And then you invaded! How's that civilized?"

"My mental state during the incident with the Destroyer were... erratic. I did many things I regret. As for the invasion... my name has been cleared."

"What? Cleared?"

"He was controlled by someone else", a different blonde man said. "We realised pretty early on that he was a victim."

Loki gave the man a big smile and went to him. Feeling her jaw drop she watched as they exchanged a kiss. "Stark tells me you are in love with me", the Trickster purred.

"Been for a while now, babe. How's Sprout?"

"Don't call our baby a sprout", the god pouted. "They are well. They like hearing your voice."

"Really?" The stranger knelt down in front of Loki and placed his hands on the god's stomach. "Hi there, Sweety. This is Daddy. You having it good in there with Mommy? Daddy loves you!" Was there a swell to the Trickster's abdomen? What was going on?

"Jane?" She turned, finally setting her eyes on the one she had dreamed of seeing again. Thor was muscular, golden and handsome. And he wasn't alone. The man was smaller, thinner than the Thunderer. Strange lines marred his face and his eyes were a terrifying red. He was dressed in a fine robe, black with a red belt. The robe had a hood that was currently around the shoulders. It wasn't that he stood particularly close too the god of Thunder but the way he stood there spoke of familiarity. 

"Thor!" she said, giving as much enthusiasm as she could muster. A few steps brought her right in front of him. "You were in New York and then nothing."

"I sought to give aid to my brother who was in a poor state", he explained. Jane yelped when she felt something on her ankle. A fox like creature had her leg in its jaws, growling slightly. "Nifla!"

"Ahh... is that the nature spirit you mentioned?" the freaky looking man said. "The one serving prince Loki?"

"Aye but I don't understand her behaviour right now..."

"I believe she has taken a dislike to miss Foster and is making her displeasure known", Loki supplied. "She can be very protective. This is Jarnsaxa, miss Foster. He is a rune mage of some renown."

"Mage? Is that why he has those hideous scars?"

"These are my tribal lines", the red-haired man said in an offended tone. "All Jotun have them. They are not scars and they are not hideous."

"Jane..." Thor said, sounding slightly pained. "You are finding Jarnsaxa's appearance apprehensive? I... That's..."

"No, no. It's just... it feels very alien to me."

"Miss Foster", the god of mischief said in a level voice. "You do realise that all three of us, Thor and I included, fits your very definition of alien? Neither of us is from Midgard and we all possess powers that are rarely found in humans. My current appearance is the result of a glamour, hiding my true colouring. Jarnsaxa and I are in fact of the same species although different races."

"Yes but..."

"You knew Thor for three days when he was at his lowest", Loki sounded almost gentle. "Without your aid be would have suffered. Yet, I fear you know him little. A few hundred years ago Jarnsaxa was my student in Asgard."

She heard what he didn't say. What he implied. Looking at Thor she could see he looked unhappy and rather disappointed. He thought she had insulted someone he once found attractive enough to date. Her visit wasn't so great anymore. 

* * *

Some might have called him selfish or callous for the fact that he was pleased that the woman was gone. Jane Foster. She had managed to throw her words in the direction he knew Thor hated the most. Not that she took up much of Jarnsaxa's thoughts. He had other plans to see to. Realising that if he wanted something to happen he would have to take the active role. Not being foolish he used his runes to prevent a pregnancy unless specific terms were met. There had to be genuine love between them _and_ Thor had to want him becoming pregnant. Few rune mages would have been able to make a such intricate spell but prince Loki had taught him well.

Finishing his shower he dried himself off and put on a simple dressing gown. It barely reached his knees. The Thunderer was still awake, waiting for him. They had shared a platonic bed so far but Jarn intended to change that. Climbing into bed he straddled the startled man, fingers running along familiar muscles. Touching that special spot that only he knew about before letting the dressing gown fall from his shoulder, pooling around his waist. Leaning forward he looked into the blue eyes. They had come alight with want. A big, strong hand came up to cup his neck and brought him down so their lips met. It was just as amazing as he remembered. Answering the kiss he slipped out of his only piece of clothing completely. Relishing in the hunger that met his own. He moaned into a kiss as Thor grabbed his hips, massaging his ass. Feeling the Thunderer's increasing arousal vibrating through golden skin. Jarnsaxa guided the magnificent lenght to his entrance and let it slide inside slowly. It had been long and he closed his eyes in bliss. 

"Jarn", Thor said in garbled voice, bringing their lips together once more. Letting out a pleased whine the mage rocked his hips, riding the Thunderer. The first time they had shared a bed, centuries ago he had been extremely nervous. Uncertain that he was wanted. He didn't flinch as they flipped over and he landed on his back. Instead he just opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around the thick neck. Letting himself be pounded into. When they climaxed it was like a current went through their bodies, heightening all pleasure. Thor panted harshly before almost collapsing on top of Jarnsaxa. 

"I had thought you would never want us to be like this again", the Thunderer confessed. 

"And why ever would you be so silly? Did you not recall that I did not leave Asgard by choice?"

"I'm aware but... I feared you resented me for causing it."

"You did not cause my leaving. The council did. I had hoped to return sooner but wasn't allowed. The All-Father himself was reluctant to allow it." The rune mage snuggled up to the blonde god, seeking that strong embrace. "I never stopped wanting you. And that will not change."

* * *

Jarnsaxa had long since fallen asleep in his arms, ear pressed to his chest. It had been quite surprising when the mage had first crawled into his bed but he had taken it in stride. Enjoyed it even. Now he gently cradled the Snow giant, admiring his beauty and tracing the tribal lines. Thin and white against the pale skin they had a pattern similar to snow across a landscape. They didn't really cover Jarnsaxa's body, rather they highlighted his features in a subtle way.

He had not been pleased to hear Jane call them hideous scars or saying she found Jarn alien. It was surprising in a way. Before his mind had been on her. Then the mage had walked back into his life and suddenly he couldn't care about her. Not like he had at first. Pressing a kiss to the Snow giant's crown Thor admitted to himself that he likely had been in live with Jarnsaxa since their early youth. The years in between had been his attempts to ease the longing and to forget it.

"I love you, Jarn", he whispered. "I hope you love me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was my nephew's seventh birthday. It became a very long day...


	14. Chapter 14

"It's just an ultrasound", Banner assured. Loki didn't look quite convinced but took of his shirt anyway. Taking his hand Clint tried to convey safety. They were pretty sure the Trickster was in his fifth month of pregnancy based on the likely time of conception but it didn't hurt to make sure. Supposedly they might be able to learn the gender of their baby. Tony had been making jokes about them getting married, not being serious. The archer was starting to consider it for real. Even though there were a lot they had to work through before that. He listened to the soft swooshing of the machine and watched the grainy footage. Something appeared on the screen, his keen eyes catching it.

"Is that..."

"That's the baby", Bruce said. The dark god had frowned in suspicion but at the announcement his face relaxed. An expression of awe painting the pale features. "Looks like our estimation is correct. That also means the gestation period is similar to a human. Should make things easier."

"Mortals are quite remarkable..." Loki said. "We having nothing of this sort in Asgard. A healer can take measure of the child's health but there is nothing to allow the parents to see the babe before it's born. Can you truly determine the gender as well?"

"With some accuracy, yes", the scientist said. "When you get closer to the birth we should find a midwife or a qualified doctor to help you but this I can do."

"Why would someone else be needed?"

"I don't know enough about childbirth to give you proper care and I would hate if something happened."

"I see. Maybe we should begin the search already, in order to see how they react."

"I agree on that one", Clint said. "And an extensive background check. Can you see the sex?"

"Think so. This is the arms, the legs and here is the heart. You can hear it beat. The head. Based on what I can see you are having a girl."

A girl. They were having a girl! He placed a hand on the expanse of skin, mindless of the gel. Inside were his baby girl.

"Clint", Loki said gently, "why are you crying?"

"It's just... so amazing. So amazing." He surged forward and kissed the Trickster's temple. Then he broke down sobbing of happiness.

* * *

It had taken some effort to create a working connection with Asgard. The runes had to be precise and reinforced multiple times before they would work. Finally he was able to lower the bowl of water he needed for scrying onto the circle. Behind him Thor was watching with fascination. There were no ignoring the situation in the Golden Realm. They needed information, warning in case something happened. As Jarnsaxa had hoped the image of the queen rose from the water. She looked tired but at least she wasn't in danger.

"All-Mother", he greeted. "I'm glad to see you are well."

"Jarn", her voice ghosted. "Thank the Norns, I have worried greatly for you. Are you on Midgard? Are you safe?"

"I am well, my queen. So is the princes."

"Mother", the Thunderer said and came closer. "How are you? How's Father?"

"Your father is still sleeping... his recovery slowed when Jarnsaxa was thrown out. I am well, they can't touch me without causing a riot."

"That's not reassuring..."

"I'm stronger than you think, my son. How's your brother? Has he recovered?"

"Remarkably, there is still some issues with fatigue but beyond that there is no problem. He is with the child's father."

"You found him?"

"It turned out to be one of my mortal shield brothers. An archer of impressive skill. His presence has been of out most importance to Loki. Still is."

"I'm glad to hear it. Baldur has started to make the council nervous with his increasing hunger for power. Hopefully I can gain their support."

"If I may, my queen", Jarnsaxa said, waiting for her nod. "Don't rely on the council. They might be regretting appointing Baldur as regent but they do not have Asgard's or your own's best interest at heart. I suspect they would not take kindly to prince Loki's condition and I know they do not take kindly to me."

Frigga smiled at him. "You have a keen mind, Jarn. Thor would be blessed with you by his side. I'm aware that the council is self-serving but I need to work with what I have. Don't worry for me. Just stay safe. Thor, look after your brother and Jarnsaxa."

"I swear, Mother. Be careful."

The connection fizzled out and died. He would have to renew them again to re-establish it. Thor helped him to his feet from where he was kneeling.

"Mother has a high opinion of you", he said.

"The queen has made it very clear that she wants you to marry me", the rune mage said, unabashed. "I would not have you do so unless you loved me."

"Jarnsaxa..." the Thunderer cradled his face with his palms. "I do love you. I don't think I ever stopped. It was just too painful when you were gone."

Blushing the Jotun looked down, feeling like he was five hundred years younger and had just been introduced to the dashing prince. A kiss brought him out of his dazed mind. Blue eyes gazing at him. He could see it. Love. Aimed at him. Jarn did not blame Thor for seeking others company after he was gone. They didn't know if they would ever see each otger again after all. Yet, here he said he had always loved him. And meant it.

"Jarnsaxa of Niflheim, do you agree to marry me, Thor of Asgard, and become my consort, to rule at my side and love me as I love you?" It was a formal proposal. Binding. How could he have any other answer?

"I, Jarnsaxa of Niflheim, agree to marry you, Thor of Asgard, and become your consort, rule at your side and love you as you love me." Their kissed sealed the proposal. Now not even Odin or the council could tear them apart.


	15. Chapter 15

Magazines were strewn about the floor. Some were opened and others were carelessly thrown aside. Tony picked his way gingerly and picked one up.

"Best furniture for your baby", he read. "You are really into this stuff, Reindeer?"

"Yes", Loki said. "I'm having a baby. The baby will need certain things and that includes a bed among other things."

"Barton has no opinion on this?"

"Of course he does. Where do you think he is at the moment?"

"On a mission for Shield..."

"No, he is researching manufacturers of baby things so we know what's best."

"When you say researching... do you mean spying?"

"He _is_ a spy, Stark. What did you expect?"

"I don't know. More normal stuff like go to the store or ask questions on forums."

"That's silly. What did you want anyway? Surely it wasn't to discuss baby furniture."

"Nope. I was actually coming to tell you we intend to hold a party for Thor and Jarnsaxa."

"Why in the Nine would you do that?"

"Well, apparently they are officially engaged and it is a nice thing to do."

"They are _engaged_?"

"That's what they said. Sort of... something along the lines of proposal and binding agreement. That sort of thing."

"My brother's inability to consider the proper timing never cease to amaze me", Loki shook his head. "But if you want to celebrate them, go ahead. Or was it something else?"

"Well... you know them. We could use some input. For example, what would make them happy for a party?"

"Food. Thor is a glutton and Jarn is a Snow giant. Niflheim is the Realm of eternal ice, the inhabitants has a high metabolism and therefore gets hungry easily."

"Niflheim sounds like a cold place..."

"It is. The fortress is called thunder home due to the constant snow thunder. Skadi is a bit of a hag but her fortress is comfortable. If very loud."

"Huh. Cool. So... food. I can get food. If Jarn is from a place with ice I guess he is used to eating mostly meat."

"You'd be surprised", the Trickster smirked. "But yes, it is a safe bet. You might want to avoid alcohol though?"

"Okay... why?"

"Midgardian stuff is weak. Almost like water. It would get expensive very quickly. Also, Jarnsaxa is Jotun. The chances of him becoming pregnant is quite high."

Tony shook his head and left Loki to his baby shopping. He didn't mind having the otherworldly guests and he liked them. But the idea of two pregnant people, both of whom could use magic, felt like a headache.

* * *

The halls of Asgard's palace was far too quiet and empty. Servants and nobility alike were cowering, hiding. Frigga's careful inquiries with the council had not panned out well. She had just spoken with Jarnsaxa who had felt oblieged in telling her the news. It was good news, all things considered. Opening the door to her husband's healing chamber she immediately noticed that the orange gold tone was missing. Then she saw that he was sitting up. Still tired but awake.

"Odin!" she exclaimed and rushed to his side. "Thank the Norns!"

"I could hear the cries of the Realm, even shielded as I was. What happened?" Sitting down Frigga told her husband about Baldur being appointed as regent and his misuse of the position. "That is grave news... what of Thor and Loki? Did they return? Is Loki safe and sound? I don't see Jarnsaxa either. It is not like him to disappear from his post."

"You need to keep your calm", the queen cautioned. "Thor managed to save Loki with the help of the mortals. They returned using the Tesseract. However, Baldur imprisoned Loki in the dungeons."

"What?! How dare he!"

"Ease, husband, he is there no longer."

"Then where is he? He is not on Asgard!"

Biting her lips Frigga hesitated, knowing he would find out sooner or later. "We discovered he is pregnant", she said and hurriedly added. "It wasn't rape or anything to with his imprisonment. The father is one of Thor's mortal shield brothers. That's where they are. Back on Midgard, Nifla guided them."

"Pregnant..." Odin sagged. "I tried so hard to protect him and yet failed at every turn. Now this..."

"If you had told him the truth he would never been lost to us. Nor would you have been able to excuse sending Jarnsaxa away, all those years ago."

"Where is that boy anyway? I can see his runes but they look old."

"He refused to follow Baldur's orders and was banished to Midgard."

"Where Thor and Loki are. What are you not telling me, Frigga?"

"If you had let me speak I would have told you. Thor recently made a formal proposal to Jarnsaxa and he accepted. You know as well as I that nothing can be done about it."

"I should have foreseen it", the king shook his head. "There are worse choices for consort. For now, I shall take back my throne and have the Bifrost repaired. Then we will see about our sons. If they are safe and well, that's all that matters."

A warm feeling spread in Frigga's chest. Now Asgard would be safe once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made concept art for Jarnsaxa and just need to adjust the size. If it is of interest I can try to include with next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

When he got back he was sooty and felt drained. The world of baby things was crazier than he had thought. At least he had determined the best possible for his baby girl. So maybe he was a bit silly but he couldn't help himself. This had not been planned, therefore he wanted his daughter to know she was very welcome into this world. It did bother him that he might not be around for most of her life. Already he feared the day he would leave Loki. Speaking of the god. 

Fast asleep the Trickster was spread across the bed cover, clad in one of his sleeping gowns. Apparently he had been far too tired to get in bed properly. Clint smiled softly before hitting the shower. He was really lucky, to have someone who just accepted his quirks without question. As it turned out he had accidentally awoken the god despite his efforts. Green eyes were watching him in the dark.

"Hawk? Clint?"

"Hey, babe", the archer said softly as he went to join his baby mama. "Sorry I woke you."

"No... I'm originally a light sleeper." Loki allowed himself to be placed under the covers and snuggled up close. "Speaking of sleep, are you very tired?"

"Hmm? Mmm... I don't know... maybe." Clint blinked when he was fiercely kissed. Aha, the god was horny. That was perfectly fine. He rolled onto his back. "Climb up, babe. Take what you need."

The Trickster's eyes were practically smouldering. He straddled the archers hips, caressing the bare chest. Even in the darkness of the room Hawkeye lived up to his moniker. A deep want pooled in his stomach and his member perked up at the prospect of some action. Loki bent down to kiss him hungrily, grinding down slightly. _He_ never wore underwear in bed. Suddenly there were a distinctive wet sensation. One he recognised from his teens.

"Surprised, my Hawk", the voice had become sultry and more feminine. Clint realised his lover now had two perfect mounds on the chest. Loki had turned into a woman! For a bisexual guy this was like a dream. Both worlds in one person.

"Oh, fuck yeah. This is awesome. A handsome guy and a gorgeous gal rolled into one. You are amazing, babe." The archer got a toothy grin in response, making his erection ache with need. Obviously aware the goddess didn't waste any time. She lowered herself down, the swell of her pregnancy easily seen. Clint groaned as the wet heat swallowed him. He didn't have to do anything. Loki rolled her hips and thrust herself on top of him. It was great. Once they finished the Trickster turned back into a man, demanding to be the little spoon.

"Anytime, sweetie. Anytime."

"I am glad to have met you, my Hawk. While the circumstances were anything but ideal I will never regret meeting you."

At that the archer held him closer.

* * *

The slender hand moved through the air, painting runes with two fingers. It was an oddly peaceful sight. Thor didn't know much about magic and Seidr but he enjoyed watching Jarnsaxa going about his spellwork. Those red eyes filled with focus, tracing his work. Word had come from Asgard that Odin was awake and had resumed his place on the throne. His first act was to free Loki of all crimes before making certain no one had been imprisoned without just cause. He had also, quietly, given the Thunderer his blessings in choosing the Snow giant. An official wedding feast would be held once the Bifrost was fixed.

"I'm not that interesting to watch, am I?" Jarn asked suddenly. Thor smiled.

"I could watch you all day."

"Only watching has to be boring though..."

"Not at all. Your focus and determination is amazing."

The rune mage stood and walked over, slipping his arms around the Thunderer's neck. Pressing their lips together. He was a very tactile person who enjoyed physical contact a lot. They might have done more if not for Jarvis interrupting them.

"_My apologies sirs but your presence is requested on the common floor._"

"Let's go see what they want, shall we?" Jarnsaxa said. It was a quick ride with the elevator and when they arrived...

"Congratulations!" Stark exclaimed and used a party poper. A banner hang from the ceiling and a spread of food covered a table. To the side were a small pile of presents.

"We figured we should throw you an engagement party", Rogers explained to the pair. "Just us in the Tower."

"There is food", Loki sat on a sofa, petting his engorged belly. "Plenty of food."

"He has wanted to eat for half an hour now", Barton said while smiling. "So you better get started."

"This is very generous, Stark, but why?"

"You two are getting married, right? This is to celebrate that."

"But..."

"Let's just enjoy their kindness, Thor", Jarnsaxa touched his arm gently while smiling. As usual, it made him look beautiful. Taking the porcelain hand in his he bestowed a kiss on it.

"What a gentleman", Romanoff said with a smirk. "You were right Loki, Jarn really brings out the best in your brother."

"I know I'm right. Can we eat now? Alva is getting hungry."

"Alva?" Thor asked only for his sibling to roll his eyes. 

"My daughter, you idiot. She is kicking up a storm."

"Neat name, right?" Barton said while beaming.

"Wow... never pinned you for a carpet, Katniss."

"Shut up, Stark."

"A carpet? He is a man, no?" The Thunderer asked in confusion. 

"It is an expression, Point Break. It means a guy who lets their partner walk all over them."

The god of mischief gave the engineer a murderous look. "I have you know that Clint chose the name. Since I like it we agreed to the name Alva. Don't you dare insult my partner."

"Food?" Banner said in attempt to defuse the situation. "Food sounds good right?"

"Food sounds delightful", Jarnsaxa said and winked at Stark. "Jotun as a people tend to choose partners who compliments us. We would never favour a "carpet" as you so eloquently put it. But I understand lady Potts is a very determined woman, she suits you well."

"Ha! She will be so smug hearing you say that", Stark smiled and raised his glass. "To the happy couple!"

"To the happy couple!" the others choruses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the link/address below works. I couldn't find a better way to do it. I made it with digital means on my tablet. 
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/145_RZnr6cFUuzs1hpxcpiLdbYUWcThwm/view?usp=drivesdk


	17. Chapter 17

Odin had not been too kind to the man who had caused his sons to flee their own home. Rather than merely taking back his throne he had banished Baldur from the Nine Realms altogether. It had worked as a strong statement. Especially in regards to the second prince. The work on the Bifrost was going swifter but there were still a couple of months before the repairs were done. Which was why the All-Father was sending Sif down to Midgard. Officially she was going as a formal guard, to protect the princes. In reality she had been entrusted with several items that was of immense importance. Only, she would be stuck among mortals and Thor had likely taken up with that woman again.

"You will be sent to my sons' location and will oblige to their orders", the king instructed. "Do you understand, lady Sif?"

"I do, my liege."

"Good." Being sent with the Tesseract was not anything like travelling via the Bifrost. She wasn't sure she enjoyed it. Landing on some kind of platform belonging to a tall building she looked out over the human city. Unlike the small town this place was enormous. Buildings in every direction, vehicles travelling on the roads and flying in the air. Noise filled her ears despite being so high above it. There were damage here and there. Probably from the battle against Loki's army. Sif wasn't sure she believed he had been controlled.

Her arrival had not gone unnoticed. A motley group of mortals filed out, eyeing her. Hand on her sword she sent them an unfriendly glare.

"Sif", a very familiar voice said. Thor had joined the humans and was walking towards her. "Good to see you. Father sent you, right?"

"He did. I'm officially here as a guard."

"Is that why you are laden like a packhorse?" Loki stood in the doorway, a thick plaid around his frame. His hair was curly and lacked the usual oily look.

"Ease brother. I'm sure they are important. Let me help you carry them inside. Stark, would it be possible to give Sif a room in the Tower?"

"As long as she behaves", a short human with ridiculous facial hair said. "Maybe she can join us on Avengers business sometimes."

"That is an excellent idea. Sif is a talented warrior." As the Thunderer took some of her burdens she sent a look to the Trickster. 

"Are you too lazy to help?" she snapped.

"I'm not lazy, dear Sif. I'm pregnant and need to avoid strenuous activities."

"Pregnant? You? How is that even possible?"

Loki shrugged and gave her a toothy grin. "It is Jotun biology. Clint, my dear, the baby bed has arrived and I think I need your help assembling it. The floor is too far down."

"You don't even have to ask, babe", a blonde mortal with a quiver on his shoulder said and kissed the dark god's cheek. "Your friend better behave, Thor!" They disappeared inside and was nowhere to be seen when she finally was able to put down her burdens. Someone else was there instead. Jarnsaxa looked at the bags and boxes with curiosity. 

"These are sealed with runes", the Snow giant said. Sif didn't like him very much. A mortal woman was bad enough but a male Jotun was even worse. Why was Thor always drawn to those kind of people? "These are for prince Loki specifically. These are for us and I think this one is for our human friends."

"We can hand them to my brother later. Are you able to open the one for our friends?"

"I am. The runes are simple", the mage made some silly gestures and the bag fell open, revealing a bunch of apples. "My... the All-Father has been generous."

"By sending apples..." a big blonde said.

"These are the apples of Idun, Captain", Thor said. "They grant youth and strenght. As gods, Loki and I rarely require them. For humans they prolong your lifespan and allow you to heal faster."

"How much are we talking about here", the man with silly hair said. "A thousand years? A century? A few extra decades?"

"These look a bit old", Jarnsaxa said. "Fresh apples would make you close to an Asgardian. Aged like this and you will merely experience a slight rejuvenation. It should also heal any old injury you might have. Seeing as there is a bunch of them you can give them to others as well."

"...you think it would remove the shrapnel in my chest?"

"I'm not sure..."

"You can ask Loki. My brother is well versed in magic and healing."

"And how to kill someone behind their back..." Sif muttered. 

"Best way to do it", a red-haired woman said. "An assassination only works if you can get away with it unseen."

"Says the super spy and master assassin", the one called Stark said. In the meanwhile the Jotun mage had opened one of the crates, lifting an ornate, white fabric. It seemed to be large.

"What's that?" A stocky man with glasses asked.

"It looks like a wedding shroud", Jarnsaxa replied. "According to Asgardian costume, if a couple consummate their relationship on top of a shroud they will be married."

"Why would you get that?"

"I would assume it is because Thor and I are betrothed."

They were what? The female warrior glanced at her friend who gave her a nod.

"Father wants insurance. If Jarn were to become with child he wants it to be legitimate."

"Two pregnant wizards... yikes", Stark said. "That's how things are I suppose."

* * *

He turned the apple in his hands. The packages for him had included several things. Some of which spoke of his mother. Baby clothes especially. This, however, was clearly from Odin. Since he didn't need it and it was not among the other apples its purpose was quite clear. Clint was muttering in the background, wrestling with the changing table. He had not seen the apple in Loki's hands. Would he accept it? What it meant? They had known each other for only a few months. It was easy to joke about marriage and to declare their love for each other. It was a completely different thing to become almost a god. Hiding the apple the Trickster stood gingerly. Later. He could give the apple later.


	18. Chapter 18

He was angry. Scratch that. He was furious. Cast out. Banished. The last time he felt such fury Loki had poisoned him. And that had been quite the humiliation. The ergi prince had poisoned _him_ for wanting the prince to perform his duties. It was such a natural conclusion. Baldur was the most beautiful of gods and Loki was a close second. Since the ergi could become pregnant he should have Baldur's children. Most of Asgard had understandably been very upset that the Trickster had poisoned him but the royal family had been a solid front. Defending the action. Thor went so far as to say his ergi brother was defending his honour, accusing the beautiful god of intending rape. What a nonsense. So he had tried being a bit forceful in making Loki do his duty but that wasn't attempted rape. Besides, the ergi had escaped.

Before he had been cast out he had overheard some guards talking. Saying that the god of mischief was pregnant with another man's child. A mortal's child. That that was the reason for the princes leaving. Unacceptable. Baldur didn't like Loki but that wasn't necessary for obtaining offspring of the filth.

"You are Asgardian", a slimy voice said. He looked up from his inferior drink to see the ugliest being he had ever seen. "I am Ebony Maw."

"What do you want?"

"I have come from my father, Thanos. He is very cross with the Asgardian prince that fell into our grasp. I sense that you have the possibility to enact proper repercussion for his failure."

Slowly Baldur grinned. Oh, he knew how to get revenge on Loki. And he would have it.

* * *

That very evening Thor placed the wedding shroud on the bed. There were magic imbued in the fabric but he didn't pay any attention to that. He sat aside the blanket and most of the pillows. Jarnsaxa gave it a curious look when he entered the bedroom, he wasn't given time to do anything else. The Thunderer pulled the rune mage close, kissed him before pulling away the flimsy fabric of the dressing gown. It fell to the floor. Sweeping the Jotun of his feet and carrying him to bed the god of thunder set about making love to Jarn. Kissing, touching, licking. Every little thing he knew was used. Red hair tossed across the shroud, slightly reminiscent of blood. His beautiful mage writhing under the onslaught of pleasure.

"Thor", came a breathy whine. "Thor!" The Thunderer seated himself with one thrust, getting a loud yell of pleasure in response. Most men would not have been able to handle such treatment but Jarnsaxa was not most men. He _wanted_ the strong, rough thrusts. To feel the raw lust he brought out. Being ravished by the man he loved. Thor had another thing on his mind beyond the marriage. He was determined to attempt to make Jarnsaxa with child. Sealing them together so strongly that no one could take the mage from him again. With no doubt the rune mage knew what he was thinking. Ruby eyes seeing what was hidden.

Still, the sheer joy of being with Jarnsaxa, to love him, care for him, was beautiful and wonderful in its own right. Making love. Not a simple rutting. Not sex for sex. Love. He brought his Jotun to completion multiple times, kissing pliable, red, lips.

"Jarn..." Thor mumbled in the after glow, still seeking the porcelain flesh with his fingers and lips. Arching the mage let out a high pitched noise, body too sensitive. "Beloved."

"I can't... not anymore! Need... rest..." a bit reluctantly the Thunderer withdrew somewhat. Letting his loved one curl to the side and cuddle up. Stroking the red hair he admired the simple beauty.

"Mine", he murmured. "Now, no one can take you." His words were met with a chortle.

"Oh, Thor", Jarnsaxa said. "I've been yours ever since you first took me to your bed. It meant a lot to me."

"It did? Even though at the time you were neither the first or the last?"

"That was exactly why. Snow giants are shorter than Frost giants but I'm still very much a runt. Then on Asgard most were put off by my clearly Jotun features. Except you. You called me beautiful. You listened and spent time with me. You, the golden prince who could have anyone, wanted me. I know for a fact that you didn't take anyone else to your bed while I was still in Asgard. In my whole life, you have been the only one to truly reach for me."

Thor hugged his love closer to him. His consort. The fluids from their passion was spread across the shroud. Sealing them in matrimony. "Even so, now they can't send you away from me."

"True words indeed, husband", Jarn said and it was such a wonderful word. "I don't mind you trying to impregnate me, by the way. But trying in one night is overdoing it, no? Especially when you can make love to me _every_ night."

"When did you turn so wicked?" The god of thunder smiled at his spouse.

"What is to say I haven't always been? A true mastermind hides their pieces."

"Good. That way only I may see them."

"That said... I only needed a pause. Would you mind?"

Would he mind? Rolling them over Thor began his onslaught anew. Cheerfully egged on by the coaxing voice of Jarnsaxa who kept murmuring the most delicious things.

"I love you."


	19. Chapter 19

He initially didn't think much about the prolonged silence from the Avengers. Then he decided that nearly five months was more than enough. Coulson had not told them he was coming and walked out on the common floor. Everyone was there. And so were a few others. Of course he recognised Thor and the black mop if hair he spotted could only be Loki. It was no big issue that either was back on Earth, if a bit unexpected. A tall woman with a fierce expression, vaguely familiar. She didn't stand out too much despite her armour. The red-haired young man however was a complete stranger.

"Agent!" Stark greeted. "Too good to call ahead?"

"Have something to hide?"

"We could have been out or something."

"Coulson", Romanoff said. "Has anything happened?"

"You guys have been quiet for a long time. Fury wanted me to check in. Who are your guests?"

"You know Thor and Loki, of course. Loki is behind the armchair over there. Feisty lady is a friend of Thor's, Sif." Stark rambled. Sif. Ah, yes. The New Mexico incident. That's why he recognised her. "Oh, and this is Jarnsaxa."

The red-haired man waved. He was dressed in a black robe with a red belt. Skin pale with white lines in a distinct pattern. Even his eyes were a startling red. Asgardian? Standing the man walked over to Coulson and extended his hand.

"I'm told this is the greeting among mortals. I am Jarnsaxa of Niflheim, consort of Thor."

Consort of... "I didn't know you were married", the agent told the Thunderer. 

"Our union is recent. Jarn is a rune mage and is very skilled", the big blonde said. "We were separated for five centuries before reuniting."

"He's also a Snow giant", Sif muttered and seemed disappointed when Coulson didn't react.

"Thor, it seems prince Loki has fallen asleep", Jarnsaxa said. "Maybe you could relocate him to his bed?"

"My poor brother", the god of thunder said in an affectionate tone before lifting the Trickster into his arms. The agent did a double take. That stomach...

"Loki is pregnant?"

"Yep", Stark said. "Nicely spotted."

"Speaking on which", Banner said to the red-haired man who had sat back down. "How does that work? A man becoming pregnant... how do you conceive? What about the birth?"

"Hmm... I'm not entirely sure about the mechanics involved in male conception but I do know it is through anal intercourse. All Jotun has the potential for both reproductive systems working even if it is not certain. Why Skadi, the ruler of Thunder Home, only have the female system working. My cousin only has the male reproductive system. Gender isn't really part of it. Having both in complete working other is a bit unusal. More so among Frost giants than Snow giants."

"How do you give birth? Through the rear?"

"Ah... no. That sounds... unpleasant. Let's see if I can explain. Most males has a scrotum, yes? Placing the testicles outside of the body to keep them cooler. Jotun is different. Our testicles are almost or completely inside our bodies. Doubling as ovaries as it were. A partner might find them visible as small mounds."

Why was Barton nodding like he had seen this himself? Suspicion about the _Father_ of Loki's child started to form in Coulson's mind.

"When we give birth an opening is formed in the area between our testicles. Big enough for the baby. I understand it is not a pleasant process but not really painful. The painful part is the separation of the femur."

"I'm sorry, what?" Banner sputtered.

"The femur is temporarily split to allow the baby to pass through. Our hips would otherwise be too narrow. Once the birth is done the femur goes back to normal and the opening closes."

"Barton. A word." The archer gave his boss a terrified look but followed meekly. "Care to explain how you made Loki pregnant?"

"I didn't know it could happen... it was during the invasion and only once. Not rape! At all!" Getting a stubborn set to his jaw Hawkeye squared his shoulders. "And I love him. He came back only recently and we haven't known each other for very long. But I love him!"

"I see... is the pregnancy why they came back?"

"Part of the reason. There is more to it."

"And this Jarnsaxa?"

"Came later. Great guy. His calming effect on Thor is really impressive. He's quiet, gentle and soft in a not so soft way. There were some political crap going on in Asgard that made things dangerous."

"I see. Is there any other visitor I should be aware of?"

"There's Nifla. She some kind of fox spirit thingy that is completely loyal to Loki. I'm surprised she hasn't come up to take a look at you. You should have seen her reaction to Sif. All teeth and growls."

"And her opinion of you?"

"I think she likes me, honestly. I'm the only one who has seen her humanoid form. Except Loki and Thor of course who has seen it as well."

Shaking his head Coulson bid farewell to the Avengers and their guests. They were not about to accidentally destroy the world. That was good enough for him.

* * *

Jarnsaxa and the human named Barton was reading when a fox suddenly jumped up on the archer's lap. The Jotun looked at the animal with interest. From Thor's description this had to be Nifla, the spirit from Alfheim. Nifla was holding the stem of an apple in her jaw. A very golden apple that she placed on the astonished human. Lying down between them she seemed to take a nap. In a letter the All-Father had mentioned a golden apple for prince Loki's chosen but obviously the prince had chosen to hide it.

"I never seen a fruit this colour..." Barton said.

"It is a very special fruit", Jarnsaxa said calmly. "A few weaker ones were brought for your friends. That one gives a mortal the same lenght of life as the Aesir and Jotun."

"Why would Nifla have one of those?"

"Probably because Odin granted you one. It said do in a letter."

"But... Loki! He knew! He saw it... but... why not give it to me?"

"If I were to venture a guess I'd say he feels scared. The two of you haven't known each other for very long and your sole point of connection is his pregnancy. Which was an accident. We live for a very long time, a few months is merely a blink of an eye."

"I love him... sure, the baby has brought us together but that isn't what made me fall in love. He is witty, smart and accepting. I love him because he is amazing."

"Very few have seen him that way, agent Barton. As his student I experienced his kindness first hand but I also witnessed how lonely he was. No one really bothered to see beneath his posturing. He is slow to trust because few have given him reason to."

"What do you suggest I do then?"

"That's up to you. You can eat the fruit now and that's it. You can try talk to him and find a compromise. Or you refuse it, remaining human. My only advice is that you shouldn't be hasty. Take your time and think it through."

"Yeah... thanks... no wonder why Thor's mom likes you so much. You're a pretty wise guy."

Jarnsaxa couldn't help but blush before rushing to his feet. He still wasn't used to receiving compliments. A hand in his stopped him from leaving. Turning he saw a young woman sitting on the couch. Nifla. Half the size of an average Aesir or Elf she didn't look like a child. Her completely black eyes was focused on his abdomen. Could it be that he...


	20. Chapter 20

Having read Coulson's report Fury wanted to see the situation for himself. Things had been quiet so he wasn't particularly worried. The first thing that greeted him was a fox. A damn fox. Eyeing him not too friendly. It was no flerken so he didn't care. His team and their guests were expecting him as he for once had called ahead. It seemed they had decided to bring out the snacks. The coffee table was heavy with baked goods and steaming mugs. Loki and a red-haired young man was devouring a big pie between them. Just like Coulson had said, the Trickster was heavily pregnant. Stomach bulging.

"Nick!" Stark greeted with a grin. "In time for the party!"

"This is no social visit, Stark."

"Always such a grump. Live a bit."

Ignoring the engineer he focused on the black-haired god. "Shield owe you a debt", he said. Loki looked up in confusion. Apparently he had not noticed Fury's arrival. "Without your Intel Hydra would still be hiding."

"Your welcome? I don't recall doing anything though?"

"Your cryptic words alerted me that Shield was compromised", Romanoff explained. "I in turn told Fury."

"Ah, I see. Glad to have been of assistance. Nifla, don't bother the director. He is not that bad." The god was probably addressing the fox who had been attacking the black man's pants leg.

"Coulson mentioned you are a mage?" he said to the red head who had been studying him curiously. 

"Rune mage. A bit different."

"Nicholas Fury, director of Shield. I understand you are married to Thor?"

"Jarnsaxa. It is a recent arrangement but yes."

"How long do you think you will be on Earth?"

"Hard to say. It would depend on the political climate in Asgard. Not not mention waiting for the reparations to finish."

Fury nodded. They were not causing trouble and stayed under the radar so he had nothing to complain about.

"Enjoy your stay."

* * *

Tony gagged a bit as he entered the kitchen that morning. Standing by the stove Jarn was mixing _something _that looked rather terrifying. That wasn't why he gagged even if it didn't help.

"Puh... you are smelling kind of poignant there Cherry Soda", he said. The mage turned around, eyebrow raised in question. "I mean you don't smell so good. Do you always wear that robe?"

"Oh... my apologies. Beyond a dressing gown this is all I have. I've borrowed some sleep wear from Thor but his clothes are too big on me."

"What the?! What's with you guys and not saying when you need stuff! Go borrow something from Lokes, we are going shopping!"

"Can't it wait till after breakfast?"

"Not if that is breakfast."

Jarnsaxa pouted quite a bit when Tony poured out the sludge but obediently went to borrow some clothes. He cheered up when the engineer treated him to Pancake House, cleaning his plate. After that they went to the mall. It was while they were walking that Tony realised he had not really talked with the mage since his arrival. He had talked plenty with Loki but Jarn had always felt kind of off-limits.

"First time in a shopping mall?"

"We don't have things like this", the red-haired man agreed. "In Niflheim everything is determined by need and what class you belong to. The youngest gets everything they need first and nothing is wasted."

"What about Asgard?"

"Everything is made by craftsmen. Both times I've been in Asgard I have been there as a guest. First as Loki's student and recently to aid the All-Father through his sleep. As such I was given the minimum of what I needed. Thor would take me around the merchants and often buy something for me. Otherwise, this is new."

"You really like him, huh?"

Jarnsaxa smiled and wandered to a boutique. Tony followed, noting that the mage always spoke very softly. "I do. Niflheim produce rare ice fruits, highly sought after in the other realms. My parents are part of Skadi's court and when Odin wanted a trade agreement they demanded that I would be taught by the best mage and sorcerer at the All-Father's court. As part of the agreement."

"And that was Loki?"

"Yes. For a Jotun, I'm very small. Not simply short but also thin. It had made me very shy and withdrawn. Meeting the second prince of the golden realm... it was a bit terrifying but Loki showed me an immense amount of patience. Under his tutelage did I become an accomplished rune mage. Because the brothers were very close Thor would often sit on our lessons. At first this made me extremely uncomfortable. I remember how Loki would scold Thor for barging in."

"Things changed I take it."

"Thor began taking notice of me. My looks stand out a lot among the Aesir. It marks me. Due to hostilities with Jotunheim many of the warriors were unfriendly to me. Harassing me and slandering me. It made Thor take me under his wings. Protect me. And we started talking. I was quite embarrassed when I realised I was in love with him. You have to understand that Thor is considered the ideal by many Aesir and for good reason. He was brash, yes. Often in over his head. But he was also very gentle. Kind. Especially towards me."

Yeah, no wonder the guy fell in love. Mr Muscle being the ideal man and being bull headed except towards him. Tony could easily see it. But from Loki's stories the rune mage had been a very positive influence on Thor. Calming him down considerably. They left the boutique and headed to a different shop.

"I bet he fell in love with you as well."

"He did. I don't know when but yes, he did. He started courting me, doting on me. For three decades he only looked at me with desire. Him taking me to his bed was... like a dream. I had never been with anyone and here was the Golden Prince. The pinnacle of manliness. And he wanted me. I honestly never loved another. Didn't want someone else touching me."

"What happened?"

"The council thought I had too much influence on Thor and since my tutoring had ended they decided I would be sent back to Niflheim. Forbidding me from returning to Asgard on my own. Odin... didn't say anything. Why, I don't know. Maybe he worried that my presence would expose Loki's heritage."

"Then he goes calling you back when it is convenient. What an ass!"

"Please, don't judge so harshly. Yes, the All-Father has made many mistakes and because he is so powerful he has caused a lot of pain because of it. But I am convinced he meant well. Tried to protect his son. Remember, I was harassed for being Jotun even though I'm not of Jotunheim. Loki is the biological son of Laufey, former king of the Frost giants. If he had been exposed it is entirely possible someone would have tried to kill him."

Hearing Jarnsaxa's defence of the old king showed Tony exactly why Thor would be drawn to more than his looks. Not because he agreed about his father but because the Snow giant was intelligent and had a lot of compassion. Could understand others and challenge your thinking. He was the kind of person you could make you grow simply by being himself. In many ways the complete opposite of Tony. It also meant that someone Jarn disliked was seriously a bad person.

Before they headed back to the Tower they went to the pharmacy. The engineer suspected that Pepper was about to have her period and could use some sanitary products. Not to mention chocolate. When he was about to pay he noticed that the rune mage was looking at the pregnancy tests.

"You can get a couple if you like", he said making the other jump.

"Oh... um... are you sure?"

"You want to find out, right? If you are preggers?"

"Well... yes. Thor really wants to make me pregnant and I'm not aversed to having a baby. Or trying to make one. But I would feel... relief if I could see any indication of it."

"You know what. Take a bunch. That way you can check every other day."

"I really don't want to impose..."

"I'm a billionaire. One of the richest people on Earth. Trust me. It is fine."

"Thank you... Tony."

After a moment of shock the engineer beamed. If he bought some extra chocolate for Jarn, well, that wad his business.


	21. Chapter 21

The summon from Asgard came suddenly one day as the Bifrost slammed into the helipad of Stark's tower. All of the humans jumped, unused to the impact. A servant stood with a scroll in his hands, waiting patiently for either of the princes to receive his message. Thor stood and went to get it. Since the servant didn't immediately summoned the rainbow bridge he likely had been instructed to wait for an answer.

"We are being summoned to Asgard", he announced. "We are to leave within the day."

"We meaning..." Loki said. The Trickster was at the very end of his pregnancy and could only waddle around clumsily.

"All of us. Father wants us to bring the Avengers as well."

"No!"

"Loki..."

"I'm pregnant! I could give birth any day! I'm not going." Sighing the Thunderer handed his brother the scroll.

"I don't think you have a choice..."

"I'm not risking my daughter for Odin's... plans!"

"It is perfectly safe for you to travel. Don't you want to see Mother? She will be there." Thor was given a look that could only be called murderous.

"I hate you! I'm not going!" Loki stalking off would have been more impressive if he didn't waddle like a duck.

"I can try talk to him but if he doesn't want to, I won't make him", Barton said before following.

"Is it really so important?" Rogers asked. "I can understand how he feels. He has been safer here."

"It might be more important than you realise, good captain", Jarnsaxa said while skimming the message. "The All-Father wants to hold a wedding feast for Thor and myself. We are already married of course but the feast will solidify the union. Many important guests will be present as well. Loki needs to be there."

"Why though?"

"For his safety and the safety of his daughter. Odin has cleared him of crime but he hasn't been seen. The moment he returned to Asgard he was thrown into the dungeons. Then he escaped and I suspect many are very suspicious as to why. Remember, the pregnancy has been kept a secret."

"If they see him pregnant it will be more effective than if they only see the baby", Romanoff concluded.

"Yes."

"I go talk to him. With the rest of us there we can provide him with a sense of safety. The rest of you, go pack."

Banner, Stark and Rogers filed out, leaving the Thunderer with his consort. Sighing Thor rested his head in his hands. A slim body pressed against him and he embraced Jarn tightly.

"Why do I always upset my brother..." he lamented. "I don't want to do so but I do."

"Oh, Thor", the rune mage said, hugging him back. "You mean well, he knows that."

"Does he? What do I do wrong?"

Jarnsaxa bit his lower lip and then answered. "You... are not looking at things from his perspective. It's not really your fault as you were never told to consider someone else's point of view. But it means that you accidentally trample on others emotions and experiences. Loki has suffered a lot in just the last two years. Him returning to Asgard is not about being celebrated or acceptance. It will be about staying safe. Something Asgard has not proven to be. You returning is about celebrating our union. People will likely be displeased but that's about it."

"How can they be displeased when you are so wise?" Thor said and kissed his consort. "You open my eyes to my own flaws and you love me despite of them."

"You love me despite mine. I think that's fair", Jarn brought something out of his pocket. "I had intended to wait for a better setting but I want you to know before we leave. This is a pregnancy test. It is positive. I'm pregnant."

That was the best news Thor had heard all day.

* * *

It was almost strange, arriving in Asgard by the means of the Bifrost. After all, he had used other means the last time. The observatory had obviously been expanded during the reconstruction process and Heimdall was standing at his platform. Eyeing the group. Jarnsaxa had long since stopped feeling bothered by the Watcher. If he wanted he could use runes to obscure the Sight and had done so on private rooms. Other than that, he didn't care. As it was, those golden eyes were pinned on Loki who was still fuming. He had been convinced he needed to go but it didn't make him happy.

A carriage waited for all of them. Lady Sif had already swung into her saddle and was waiting impatiently. Barton helped the Trickster up, ignoring the icy glare he got. They were a surprisingly well balanced match, the archer wasn't fazed by temper tantrums and the dark prince never overstepped any boundary or said too much. Granted Barton had not been too happy about this trip either but could see the need.

The journey to the palace was quick and quiet. Guests from other realms had come the same way. It was easy to surmise that people assumed they were the same. In courtyard servants were busy setting up the feast tables meant for the common folk. All of them stilled when Thor stepped out followed by Jarnsaxa and the humans. Loki was the last one to make his way out. He looked tired and nauseous, legs shaking. A hand rested on his swollen belly. Both Thor and Barton was helping him, keeping him steady.

"Loki!" the queen flew down the stairs to her youngest son, embracing him. "Thank the Norns! I've been so worried for you."

"..."

"Loki?" The dark prince shrugged off her and the two men, stepping away. Then he bent forward, swaying, before throwing up.

* * *

He felt miserable. Now resting in his bed until the feast he tried to ignore the throbbing of his head and the ache in his groin. It wasn't pleasant. Clint was being absolutely wonderful, fetching water, cold towels and gently massaging the swell. The archer was also worried and kept muttering about Thor being a liar.

"People usually calls me that", Loki said.

"Yeah? They are idiots."

"You are the only one to say that."

"I'm pretty sure the rest of gang thinks the same way. Will you be okay? For this party?"

"I have no choice. As much as I hate to admit it, Jarnsaxa had a point. I need to be seen."

"I will be there with you, babe. I'm not going anywhere."


	22. Chapter 22

The feast hall of Asgard was huge, filled with tables. At the far end, on a raised platform stood a large table in dark oak. Throne like chairs on one side, fanning out. Taking the lead were Thor and Jarnsaxa. The big blonde escorted the red-head down the hall, even holding out the chair before sitting down himself. Steadying Loki Clint was directed to right side of the centre chairs.

"Thor sits on the left side of the king, I sit on the right side of the queen", the Trickster explained. Still looking rather ragged the dark prince sat down nonetheless. A short moment later the king and queen entered. There were scraping as people stood in formal greeting. The Avengers who wasn't sure of protocol followed suit even though the brothers remained seated and so did Jarn. From Odin's nod it seemed he approved while Frigga simply smiled. It was a bit of a relief to have met the tall woman prior even if it was only for a short moment. No one sat down until both were seated. Servants started bringing out platters of food and immediately people started eating.

"Loki? Don't you want some?" the queen asked her son. "It used to be your favourite dish."

"I'm not really hungry, Mother."

"Are you well? You are sweating and seem a bit feverish."

"I'm fine. Just... still feeling poorly after the Bifrost and I'm aching a bit."

"Alright then." While Frigga acted as if this was normal behaviour, Clint did not. No wonder the guy felt isolated when not even his mom, who clearly knew him better than most, failed to see Loki was just masking his discomfort. 

After a while Odin stood, demanding silence through his mere presence. He held out his hand, goblet lifted. "Warriors of Asgard", he announced. "Your two princes are home! And they bring joyous news. Loki, prince of Magic and god of mischief, thwarted the Mad Titan even while in his thrall. He also found a worthy soul among the mortals and is currently with child."

Yeah, no one had missed that part, Clint thought and rather than being worthy he had just been horny. He didn't mind that part being omitted. It wasn't the best moment in his life. That came after.

"Thor, the golden prince and god of thunder, has married Jarnsaxa of Niflheim, the rune mage. May their union be fruitful and prosperous. Let us..." the speech was interrupted by a loud, pained groan from Loki who was clutching his stomach. 

"Lokes? Babe?" Clint asked, ignoring the looks thrown their way.

"It... hurts..."

Frigga placed a hand on his swollen belly, exclaiming "You are in labour! We need to get you to the healers!"

"No... not... healers... home..."

"Come on babe", the archer said. "I stay with you, promise."

"Home... go home..."

"We get it E.T. but you are in no condition to phone home", Stark said. "You want your little girl to be born safely, right?"

Loki groaned again but didn't protest to being guided away from the hall.

* * *

Loki was hysterical Odin decided as he watched his son. The Trickster was yelling and shouting at the healers, refusing to follow their instructions, insisting on walking around and acting out. Not that the mortals helped anything. They let him get away with his disgraceful behaviour, even enabling it. One of them had helped the dark prince change into a dressing gown and had provided soft slippers. Working as a tag team they took turns supporting Loki as he walked back and forth. Thor was chewing his fingernails while Frigga tried to calm down the healers. Interestingly, Jarnsaxa was the most level-headed.

"I'm impressed he is doing so well", the rune mage said while taking the Thunderer's hands so he wouldn't chew on them. "The birthing chambers in Niflheim are usually in shambles at this point."

This caught the attention of his spouse, the All-Father and the All-Mother. With some chagrin they realised the Jotun would be well familiar with the process. He would one day experiencing it himself.

"Jarn?" Thor said.

"His femur is separating to widen the birth canal. It is a good thing he is up and walking. Lying down could be dangerous. Still painful. Or so I've been told. I've seen the most stoic people breakdown completely at this stage in the labour."

"And his disgraceful behaviour?" Odin asked pointedly. In return he got a baleful look.

"He is giving birth... was the queen all grace when Thor was born?"

"Jarnsaxa has a point, husband", Frigga said. "You shouldn't be so strict with our son while he is in labour."

"Why be so strict at all?" Thor asked, frowning. "I've acted worse and wasn't even scolded. Father, you owe Loki your acceptance. You have not spoken directly to him since we arrived."

Before the old king could reply they were interrupted by a roar. "GET OUT! All four of you! Stop talking about me when I'm in the room! Out!" Loki was panting harshly and glared daggers at them. Sweat was running off him in droves. The next moment he started sobbing instead. Whining he said "Clint..." a short, blonde mortal hugged him tightly. Murmuring reassurance and kissed his temple repeatedly. 

"I think it is best if most of us left", the mortal woman said. "This is going to be stressful enough for him."

Glancing back in the doorway Odin saw his youngest son leaning heavily on his mortal. Who shouldn't have been able to take his weight. Good. His _gift_ had not been wasted.

* * *

He was exhausted and ached horribly all over. Yet, none of it mattered. In his arms slept the most precious little girl. It had surprised him that her skin was a dusty, light, blue and her eyes were violet. Somehow, it made her even more perfect. She had been screaming indignantly the moment she left his body, startling the healers. Thankfully it had been Banner who actually delivered her. From the shocked expressions and dropped items it would have been a real danger Alva would have been injured. For someone who turned green on occasion a blue baby wasn't something to fuzz about.

Loki kissed the tiny little face again, smiling as she scrunched up her face, yawned and kept sleeping. Clint had the goofiest smile on his face, eyes trained and their daughter.

"You are amazing, Loki. So amazing. Look at her. So beautiful. So perfect."

"She is. She is."


	23. Chapter 23

He knew it was in his best interest to be patient if he wanted his revenge. Baldur had never been good at patience. Months after Ebony Maw had found him there had been nothing. Not even seeing the creep's so-called father. It was pissing him off. He stalked through the ridiculous spaceship, who called their ship "Sanctuary" anyway, forcing his way to Ebony Maw. Fingers the same colour as a fish' stomach the creep eyed with a dead curiosity. 

"Why are we just sitting here twisting our hands?" Baldur demanded. 

"We have been waiting for the perfect moment to strike. It is only now approaching." Maw said.

"Oh? And why now and not before?"

"The Trickster has now expelled his spawn from his body."

"So he has a whelp? Why is that important?"

"Now we have leveraged. Imagine the Trickster's mind when we make him kill his own get."

Smiling the Asgardian felt a grim satisfaction at this. If Loki killed his own offspring not even the mortals would defend him. Then Baldur could take his own child from the Jotun before disposing of him.

* * *

His niece was adorable but frighteningly fragile. Small and delicate. Alva had faint lines but they didn't look much like Loki's. Maybe it was her size. Not that Thor had actually seen his brother's Jotun form very often. Their mother was over the moon for her new grandchild. Positively smothering in her eager. The one to reel her in were Barton who expertly took control of any situation. Usually making certain his daughter never spent more time than necessary from her parents. He made it very clear that _they_ were Alva's primary caregivers and they decided who were allowed near her or not.

Out of all it was Jarnsaxa that was trusted the most. He was allowed to hold her anytime he wanted. Never longer than he felt was proper. Seeing his consort in his arms reminded Thor that Jarn was growing a baby if his own. Not yet visible. They had not told anyone, wanting the Trickster to be the centre of attention for once. As usual though, Loki had his own ideas.

"Your magical signature has shifted somewhat", he said while covertly trying to keep an elderly court lady away from his baby girl. "I know you two have been trying for a child, it would seem like you have succeeded." In the following quiet the dark prince disappeared with his daughter.

"Jarnsaxa?" Frigga said gently. "Are you with child?"

"It is within the realm of possibilities, yes. We have not confirmed it", the rune mage said. A very vague answer and he allowed himself to be ushered to the healers.

"You okay with this?" Stark asked. "Loki just went and announced it."

"I knew already. Before we left your tower he showed me one of these test you mortals have", Thor said.

"Oh, one of the pregnancy tests. Good to know they were of use. Still, baby bro could have waited..."

"Loki does what he wants, Stark. If he wants a distraction he creates one."

"He doesn't like how everyone tries to overstep his boundaries", Barton said. "Especially regarding Alva. He is also worried someone will try and take her away under the pretence it is to save her."

"Surely no one would do so?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't", Loki said suddenly, reappearing out of nowhere. "I've already heard several say as much. They disapprove of me as a parent. Me refusing to let my daughter be passed around like a hot parcel increase the disapproval."

"Theu don't really like that I'm human, either", the archer said while being handed his baby, smiling at her. "Honestly, I would hope we can return to Earth soon."

"If you believe your daughter to be in danger, I urge you to do so with haste", Odin said. Everyone jumped. No one had seen the old king approaching. He had a small smile for his grandchild. "I understand your uncertainty, Loki. If I did not believe you needed to be seen I would not have sent for you."

"I..." Loki said, confused.

"I owe you an apology and an explaination. Your whole life you felt like you were less valuable, lesser than Thor. And that is my fault. I should have told you instead of trying to hide who you are. Instead of making demands of you."

"You said you had hoped I would bring peace between Asgard and Jotunheim... as Laufey's son..."

"I'm sorry, my son. I wasn't able to tell you fully. I had hoped you could bring peace the same way you brought peace between Asgard and Niflheim. By being a mentor, a leader. Not as king but as the greatest sorcerer of all time. That's why my initial plans changed. But I thought the prejudice you carried would have the opposite effect. Then the looming war."

"You think I'm the greatest sorcerer of all time?" Loki's voice was timid, almost awed.

"I do. Not only in power but also in skill. You have created more spells than anyone before you. Reinvented and refined existing ones. Not to mention raising a rune mage to the same height as your own rune magic. I should have told you sooner. Been more patient with you. Less harsh." The All-Father embraced his second son tightly. "I am proud of you, my son. So very proud. And I'm sorry I caused you to think you were lesser than your brother."

Thor smiled. He could see the tears in his brother's eyes. This was what Loki had needed all along and he was glad to see he finally got it.


	24. Chapter 24

It was more than a relief to be able to return home. When Midgard had become home he wasn't sure but still, it felt good. Alva didn't like the Bifrost and was wailing loudly. While his mortal friends was cowering their ears and wincing Loki didn't mind. She had gotten a fright from the strange experience and she was only five days old. Thor and Jarn had also returned with them, the confirmation of the Rune mage's pregnancy had caused a bit of hysteria. Clint walked over to a package sitting on the counter, fishing something out and returned with it. Promptly putting it in Alva's mouth. Immediately she became quiet and started sucking on the object.

"What did you just give our daughter?" the Trickster asked dangerously. 

"It's a pacifier. Helps babies calm down and is soothing for them", the archer replied, unconcerned. "Humans use it all over the world."

"Hmm... well, I suppose she did quiet down."

"Thankfully", Stark said. "I thought my eardrums was going to shatter."

"Your music have already done that", Romanoff said dead-pan. "With the volume you use."

It was good to be home. 

* * *

Taking the opportunity while Loki showered Clint rocked his baby girl gently while strolling through the apartment. She really was beautiful. Fast asleep her small hands grabbed at his shirt. On Asgard he had been forced to act as a barrier between his small family and those who tried to barge in. Leaving little time to actually hold his daughter. A soft chuckle drew his attention. Dressed in his more usual apparel Loki watched them with a loving expression. He didn't make any attempt to pick Alva from Clint's arms or showed any worry.

"When she is older", the Trickster murmured. "I will tell her about how her mother was hurt by very evil men and when all hope seemed lost, her father came as a safe haven. Protecting and shielding her mother from all harm. From their love was she born and was the most precious thing I had ever seen."

"A bit of an embellishment", the archer said. "But a nice story."

"Clint, Nifla gave you the apple. Didn't she."

"... she did. Jarn explained it to me."

"Are you angry I didn't give it to you?"

"No... I... understand. We haven't known each for very long. It's scary. Thinking about the future."

"So why did you eat it? I'm not blind."

"Because I want to be there for her. Want to see her grow up. And..." Clint hesitated. "And because I love you."

Loki stared at him, mouth hanging open, before he swallowed. Wrapping his arms around the archer carefully, mindful of the baby, he rested his head against the other's shoulder.

"I love you too."

* * *

The preparation were underway. Soon the runt would be back in his control. While the Asgardian was growing impatient Maw had no intention of rushing. After all, Baldur wasn't more than a tool himself. Not that the fool realised this. Foolish as ever. With the Other gone the child of Thanos would be able to manipulate the Trickster more directly, causing more pain. This required finesse and precision. Something he did with ease.

Ebony Maw wasn't entirely sure how the Asgardian prince had managed to get pregnant in the first place. According to the Fool the father was human. It wasn't unheard of for male birth in some races but if the runt had been impregnated during the invasion, how had he not known about it. Surely there had not been any opportunity, even during the moments they didn't pull his strings. After? A possibility. Either way it provided him with an opportunity. Many parents were very attached to their children, a weakness of course, and would do anything to protect them.

Which was why he liked this plan so much. 


	25. Chapter 25

Their daughter was a surprisingly quiet child who only rarely woke up during the night. She didn't cry very much and was generally satisfied. Maybe it helped that both Loki and Clint loved carrying her around. Even using a sling so they could use their hands. That didn't mean they always had her in her arms. When she napped she was sleeping in her cot, watched over by Jarvis who could inform them of when she woke up. Since they was able to sleep during the night her nap time was spent doing other things. The archer usually spent time training with the team. He was still an Avenger after all.

"_Sir_", Jarvis spoke softly to the Trickster. "_Miss Alva has awoken_."

"Thank you, Jarvis." Closing his book Loki stood and walked down the corridor. He was never far from his daughter. By now she was six weeks old. Very much a newborn still. As he entered the nursery a chill went through him. He felt like someone was sinking hooks into his body. Something he had not felt since the invasion. Even so, it was different. The hooks was sinking in deeper. Desperately he tried to push them away to no avail. His eyes fell on Alva who was lying in her cot.

"No", he murmured, realising what was going on. "Nonono..." pushing even harder he started to lose control of his limbs. _Maw_. That disgusting creature wanted him to... no!

"Jarvis... call Clint... hurry..." Loki fought against the control. Refused to move his body. He was loosing. Then Clint burst through the door, eyes wild. 

"Lokes? What's going on? Jarvis said it was urgent."

"Alva... take her away from here", the Trickster pushed past lips that didn't want to obey. "They... me... you need... from here..." the archer stared at him. His feet started moving in the direction of the cot, he pushed against the command so hard a white hot pain went through him. Clint, blessed his soul, didn't hesitate more than that. Immediately he went to the cot, picked up Alva, turned on his feet and ran. The target no longer within easy range the spell started slipping. Pulling him in two different directions at once. Falling to his knees Loki knew it was only a matter of time before Ebony Maw had completed the control. He needed to break free before that.

"Loki!" Heavy footsteps and suddenly Thor was there. With him was Jarnsaxa. "Barton said you were in danger!" The foul creature in his mind sensed blood.

"Don't... he will..."

"Thor, there is another mind trying to take over", the Snow giant said, placing a cautious hand on the Thunderer's shoulder. "I need to perform an expulsion. Can you make certain he stays still while I draw the circle." The big blonde nodded and hugged his brother tightly. 

"We got you. We got you", he said. The dark prince felt like crying. Somewhere behind the god of thunder Jarn was busy, likely drawing a circle. Thankfully Maw could not draw on his magic without the sceptre and he was not carrying any weapons. Even so, he was no weakling. Thor grunted in pain as Loki's fists connected with his midsection. Yet, he didn't let go. No matter how hard he was hit.

"Carry him over here", Jarnsaxa instructed and his husband obeyed, lifting the Trickster. It didn't stop the onslaught. If anything it became worse. "Right there, in the middle."

No sooner had his feet hit the floor when the flair of the Rune mage's magic shone. Staring at his feet he saw an intricate circle reinforced with runestones. Jarn wasn't just trying to expel Maw, he intended to shield Loki from similar attacks in the future. 

* * *

Jarnsaxa and Loki collapsed at the same time. Flustered Thor didn't know who to help first. His husband or his brother. Knowing almost nothing about magic he couldn't comprehend the amount of power that had been needed. He opted for turning them to their side in an attempt to determine who was in worse condition. Unfortunately, he still couldn't tell. It was an immense relief when Stark and Rogers walked in. They managed to carry Loki between them, allowing Thor to pick up his consort.

"Is it gone?" the engineer asked. "Whatever mojo was causing trouble."

"I don't know... hopefully."

"Damn... Jarv, tell Katniss to keep his blueberry away till we know for sure." The AI replied in confirmation. "Let's get them to the infirmary. Your brother is heavy!"

Jarnsaxa woke up before they reached the infirmary. Seeing the Thunderer he smiled softly. "I did it", he said. "I expelled the hostile mind and warded his mind from any further attempt."

"I'm proud if you. Let's make certain you and our child is well." The red eyes were slightly dazed and soon the Jotun was asleep. Banner was waiting for them and so were Barton, holding the baby.

"Jarvis told us Loki was alright now", the archer said. "That the control is gone."

"According to Jarn, he will be fine", Stark said. "Do we know what happened?"

"Only that someone took over his body, or tried to", Thor said. "For what purpose I'm not sure. Barton told us Loki was in danger." Placing his sleeping consort on a gurney, he petted the red hair fondly. 

"They intended to target Alva", clutching his daughter to his chest the agent looked shaken. "I think... I think they was going to make Loki kill her... using his body... he told me to take her away..."

The humans looked aghast at the idea. And it was a horrible plan. If it had succeeded Thor doubted his brother would ever had recovered. In fact, the possibility of him ending his own life would have been high.

Alva let out a high pitched mewl and as if summoned Loki blinked, sitting up slightly. "My baby..." he mumbled. "My baby..."

"Right here", Barton said and placed the girl on her mother's chest. Absent minded he opened his shirt to allow her to feed. The archer placed his arms around the slim shoulders. "And so are you."

* * *

Maw had failed with his plan. Not that it bothered Baldur. He had discovered the creature was playing him of a fool. Something he decidedly wasn't. While it was a shame that his revenge had been put on hold he thought it wasn't a complete waste of time. There were other ways to exact his revenge. And Ebony Maw had been right about one thing. You had to hit where it hurt.


	26. Chapter 26

Because the attempt to control Loki caused strain on his muscles and joints the god ended up on bedrest. Leaving Clint to do the heavy lifting when it came to Alva. Not that he minded. It was mostly changing diapers and giving a bath. He was more worried about the Trickster's state of mind. Acting dazed one moment and frantic the next. Going from clutching their baby close to shoving her into the archer's arms. The only one able to calm him down was Nifla. By a simple presence she brought Loki from his panic.

"They can't touch you", Clint said, holding his lover in his arms, Alva gently cradled in between them. "You are safe."

"I'm not really concerned with myself... they intended to kill our daughter. Through me... what if none of you had been home? What if they had struck while you were locked in battle?"

"But we weren't. We were all home. You called for me the second you realised what was going on. Alva is right here, Loki. Safe and sound. So is you, so am I. No one was hurt. No one got killed."

Sighing the Trickster caressed the baby's cheek. "I guess I'm just scared of loosing all of this. Asgard... has stopped being home... my home is here. With you and Alva. With our friends. From the moment I stepped out of that portal you all showed me more kindness than I had ever experienced before. You had no reason to. I was threatening your world."

"We had every reason, Loki. You were a victim and needed help. Had we known you would be thrown in jail when Thor took you back up, we would have demanded that you stay. So you could be safe. You deserve to be safe. To be happy."

"Humans are remarkable. You have such a capacity for love and cruelty in equal measure. Yet the vast majority of you choose love and you give it without hesitation."

"Don't know about that..."

"It is true. Maybe not in the way you assume but that's the truth nonetheless."

"Well, I love _you_. That's pretty good."

"More than good."

* * *

It was a relief to Jarnsaxa to see Loki on his feet only two weeks after the attack. He himself had been fine, as was his baby. That didn't stop Thor from fawning over him and hovering protectively. This wasn't something new so he took it in stride. If his husband was feeling a need to care for him, who was he to deny it. Only when the Trickster was out of bed did the Thunderer relax a bit. Meaning he felt it was safe to leave Jarn alone with the mortals. Tony's invite came honestly at the perfect time. He was starting to feel a bit stir crazy.

"Hey, Snowflake! What do you say about going to a sciency conference?"

"A what?"

"A bunch of science geeks get together and start brainstorming possible new tech or development of existing."

"I'm not sure I qualify as a geek..."

"You are a real life alien from a civilization with way more advanced technology."

"In some regards... over reliance on magic has caused some... oversights."

"See, you will be perfect. Besides, you've barely seen anything of Earth and this will be some of the brightest minds in the same place."

Jarnsaxa thought about. He was feeling cooped up and could use a breather. Being married to Thor didn't mean he was an obedient little dog.

"When is this sciency thing?" he asked and Tony grinned.

* * *

He shouldn't be pouting, he knew that but did anyway. Jarn had explained that he was going with Stark to this event and Thor couldn't stop him. Of course, the Jotun was free to go if he wished. What made the Thunderer pout was the fact that he had not been invited too.

"For the Norns sake, Thor", Loki said, rolling his eyes. "He won't disappear because you don't see him for a few hours. You are married!"

"I know that but..."

"What?"

"I wish he had at least asked me to join him..."

The Trickster shook his head. "He is not a child who needs to be looked after. Let him have his own life for a bit. You would likely be bored out of your mind if you joined them."

"But..."

"Give it a rest. He loves you, you love him, everyone is happy", Loki's expression softened. "He knows you care for him, Thor. That won't ever change."

Thinking about his brother's words he returned to his floor just as Jarnsaxa was getting ready to head out. Unable to help himself Thor swooped him up in his arms and kissed him thoroughly. The rune mage made a surprised noise that morphed into a moan. He actually staggered a bit when he was out back on the ground.

"I love you", the Thunderer said. "I love you so much." Jarn blushed and smiled.

"I love you too, Thor. Thank you, for letting me go."

"You are not my property. I... I guess I'm just being silly..."

"You are not being silly, you just want me to be safe and I love you all the more for that." They kissed again, lingering slightly. "Why don't you join Steve for some sparring? I know you have felt jittery from pent up energy."

"Excellent suggestion. I will ask him promptly." The smile he got was more beautiful than a starry night light up by the northern lights. 


	27. Chapter 27

It was obvious that Jarnsaxa enjoyed the convention a lot. He listened to the debates and was intrigued by all the ideas. Tony thought it was kind of funny that someone who wasn't human was the one who advocated the strongest for the human perspective. Whenever someone started to focus more on the machine than people he would speak up. Reminding everyone who they were creating for. Granted some of the men in the panels muttered darkly about humans. Maybe it was his very foreign features, especially his eyes, but it seemed to Tony that many of the participants sensed that Jarn was very different from them. You didn't normally see eyes that shade of red after all.

"This is quite fun", the rune mage said as they mingled. "So many ideas."

"Glad to see you enjoying yourself, Snowflake. Thor seemed to pout a bit."

"We were forcibly separated for five centuries, he is just a bit anxious." Sipping his 7up Jarnsaxa walked right into a petite woman that turned suddenly. "Oh! I am so sorry!"

The brunette woman looked at him with wide eyes. Tony blinked, he recognised the woman but couldn't place her.

"Mr. Stark", she said in a strangled voice. 

"Miss Foster", Jarn said calmly and that's when it clicked. She had been to the Tower once and had blurted out some pretty unfortunate things. For her that is. It took the mage speaking for her to realise who had bumped into her.

"You! You were with Thor! What are you doing here?"

"I invited him", the engineer said. "Got a problem with that?"

"What? No, no no. I have actually wanted to apologise for what I said. It was... unnecessary..."

"I would say it was your honest opinion. You felt threatened by my presence. And to be fair, you had reason. Thor and I are now married."

"You are... but..." Foster was becoming flustered and was blushing. Jarnsaxa took one of her hands, holding it gently.

"We met five hundred years ago on Asgard. Already then we had an intimate relationship but I was forcibly sent away. Once we reunited it was obvious our love had never faded." A simplified version of events, Tony thought.

"But... Thor is a prince... what about children?"

"Oh, they got that covered. Jarn here is already pregnant. Not showing but still."

"I am showing, actually. You can't see it beneath my robe but there is a small swell."

"Really? Bet hubby is over the moon."

"He hasn't noticed yet. I think he will soon though."

Tony glanced at Foster. He knew her to be an intelligent person. But even intelligent people felt out of their depth sometimes. It was doubtful Thor would have remained with her even without Jarnsaxa's arrival. They were simply too different.

"So, I read about your theories regarding an Einstein-Rosen bridge", he said. "Hey Jarn, how much do you know about the Bifrost."

"Quite a lot. It is built on the same principle as a teleportation circle", the rune mage answered. The awkwardness in the astrophysicist's face disappeared to be replaced with a distinct hunger.

* * *

They named their daughter Astrid. Compared to her cousin she was much bigger even at birth. Jarnsaxa was honestly quite relieved the delivery was over. It had taken him a lot of energy and strength to push her out. Thor was beaming at him, constantly showering him with praise.

"I have given birth, not conquered a realm", the rune mage said softly. "Something women do all the time."

"Maybe, but none of them are you", the Thunderer said and kissed the damp forehead. "You fought a battle today and won, my love. Don't think any differently."

Astrid, who had been suckling his breast, burped loudly as if in agreement. They chuckled and when Jarn had adjusted his clothing the mortals were allowed to come in and see them. Tony whistled.

"That's one big baby."

"Tony..." Steve said chiding.

"It is alright, she is big for a newborn. Especially compared to a human child", the Jotun said. "Thor is Aesir and I have the blood of giants. It is rather expected."

"She is not much smaller than Alva", Loki noted. "I can imagine the delivery being rather taxing. Alva is after all more than six months older."

Jarnsaxa looked at the newborn girl. She already had some hair, dark brown, and her eyes took after Thor. Brilliant blue. He was tired, yes. But it had been worth it to see this little one. His husband very gently picked up their daughter and kissed her soundly on her cheek. She giggled at her father, digging her hands into his beard. Pulling. Everyone laughed at the face he pulled but he was still smiling.

"See how many have come to greet you, daughter", he said. "And many more will during your life. May the Norns show you grace and guide your fate kindly. Astrid Thorsdaughter. Princess of Asgard."

"May the Norns show you grace and kindness", Jarnsaxa and Loki echoed, speaking in unison. It was a common blessing when a child was born. Normally someone elderly would do it but among them Thor was the oldest. When Alva was born the All-Father himself had made the blessing.

Steve placed a hand on Astrid's forehead, adding his own kind of prayer. A mottled group of misfits. Even so, they were all a family. In Jarnsaxa's opinion it was the best kind.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been distracted the last couple of days... playing Minecraft...

After making certain that Alva was asleep Loki joined Clint in their bedroom. The archer was reading a magazine on archery, eyes focused. He put it aside as the Trickster crawled under the blanket, pulling him close. Something he did a lot. Normally the god would be quite content but this evening he had other plans. Grabbing the blonde hair, carefully, he pulled Clint down for a kiss. As their lips met he slid his arms around the neck, deepening the kiss. When they broke off for air Loki pulled the archer's shirt over his head, tracing his body. The human quickly got the idea. They spent quite some time just exploring skin and exchange dirty kisses. By the time they was getting to the grand final both were on edge from their arousals.

"Babe... babe..." Clint breathed, getting a growl since he stopped. "A rubber, condom..."

"No need!"

"But babe..."

Barely keeping his sanity the Trickster grabbed his face. "Back then I had no control of my body or my magic. Now I have both. Just... need you! It is safe."

Thankfully his lover didn't have to be told twice. Had Loki been human it would probably have been painful, with how forcefully he was penetrated. As a god it just heightened the sensations. There was few things as exciting for a divinity than feeling wanted, yearned for. And his archer was worshipping him with every thrust, every kiss and every moan. Pouring his love out. It didn't take long. With a baby they rarely had the energy to be intimate and even now they were starting to feel drained, having climaxed already. 

"I love you, babe. I love you", Clint muttered, refusing to let go. Loki was more than happy to be held tightly. 

* * *

He left the shower with only a towel around his shoulder and a pair of loose pants. Outside the city lights flickered in the darkness. To his amusement Thor found that Jarnsaxa had fallen asleep while nursing Astrid. The little girl was still awake and squirming, making small noises of discomfort. Carefully not to wale his husband the Thunderer lifted their daughter to his shoulder and rubbed her back. She could, sometimes, expel the air on her own but not always. Burping loudly the baby, relaxed against him. Babbling softly. It melted the warrior's heart to a puddle. His little baby girl was truly the most precious thing. Completely reliant on her parents. Thor settled her in the crook of his arm, looking into her eyes.

"Daughter", he greeted softly. She grinned. Toothless gums and all. Banner had explained that babies had fairly poor eyesight but that they could recognise voices. Especially their parents. From birth they knew their mother's voice. Having heard it while in the womb. Astrid always seemed to know when her father spoke to het and she always smiled in response.

Humming softly Thor danced gently, eyes never leaving hers. He knew for a fact that Odin had never done such thing for either of his sons. His duties as king taking precedent. It should have been jarring, realising his father was capable of making mistakes. Being... human, for the lack of a better word. For so long he had looked up to his father and believed him incapable of making mistakes. It wasn't. Rather than being jarring it made sense. If only he had seen it sooner. Especially when it came to how Loki was treated. Odin wasn't cruel or anything. Just less patient with his second son. Harsher.

"You two are adorable", the soft voice broke through his thoughts. Thor turned to see Jarnsaxa smiling softly, watching his husband and daughter. Astrid had fallen asleep.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, you didn't. It wouldn't matter if you had, I rather sleep in our bed anyway."

"Then let me put her down in her cot and I will come and carry you to it." The rune mage smiled at him and nodded.

"There is no rush. I know you love holding her."

"Aye", Thor caressed Astrid's face with his thumb. "She won't be small forever. I want to cherish the time that I have." At that, Jarn stood and walked over to them. Tiptoeing he kissed the Thunderer's cheek. They stood together and just watched their daughter sleep in her father's arms.

* * *

Tony handed Pepper the milk glass and sat down in the chair opposite. She had been away on an extended business trip, finally returning home.

"So many aliens running around", she mused.

"Well, only three are doing any running around. The other two can only crap, eat, sleep and crap some more."

"Tony", she laughed and how he had missed her laugh. Missed her.

"Never be gone for a whole year again", he said. "I become stupid without you."

"You do that with or without me."

"You know, I had a really vivid dream last night. The kind that feels ridiculously real you know. In this dream we had a kid. A daughter. We had named her Morgan, after your uncle. It felt so... real... but then I woke up and remembered you were not here. Had not been here for so long."

"I'm home now. You're sure seeing your friends have children didn't influence you?"

"Of course it did, and does. But it got me thinking, you know. Maybe I could be a dad. A good one."

"Maybe you are? Ever reached out to some old flame?"

"Hey! I used protection! Never skipped it!"

"I was joking, Tony. But are you sure you want a kid while being an Avenger? With all the dangers?"

"That's... that's a good point... one day maybe."

"Maybe", Pepper agreed. "Maybe."


	29. Chapter 29

It was not in his nature to admit any kind of weakness but Odin was missing his sons. Both were now parents and living their own lives. He could even admit Thor had made a good choice in Jarnsaxa. Nevertheless, it had been long since he could properly see and talk to them. Loki was understandably vary of Asgard and his brother was content no matter where he went. If the Trickster came, the rest would come as well. That much was obvious. His mortal had eaten the apple, he had seen the tell tale signs.

"Husband", Frigga said softly. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Finding myself a fool."

"So you are aware."

He gave her an exasperated look and she smirked at him. An expression he had seen often on Loki's face. No matter that they were not related by blood.

"I find myself a fool because I have realised that I did not spend my time wisely when I had the chance."

"And what is the matter you find yourself so torn about?"

"Our sons."

"You miss them."

"Aye... and I have come to realise how little time I spent with them when they were children. Now my youngest is fearful of his home and my oldest will not leave him alone among mortals."

"You fear they won't return?"

"Loki... he has good reasons for not wanting to. With the poor treatment he has received here and the threats he perceives."

"Then the answer is simple, husband."

"Is that so? And what answer is that?"

"If Loki don't think Asgard is safe, make Asgard safe. Make him feel safe."

Nodding slowly Odin started to plan. His wife made a good point. Of he wanted his children to come home, he would have to make certain they wanted to.

* * *

There was no way he could get to Midgard. The realm was too well guarded even if the humans themselves wasn't aware of it. Getting to Asgard would be difficult but not impossible. He would only need to be a bit careful, choosing the right moment. Which was why Baldur was currently enjoying a drink together with Skadi. She had always had an eye on him and would flirt tremendously. Not even marrying Njord had changed that. She didn't have to know that the handsome god would rather sleep with a troll than touch her in any way. The only use she had was that she was easy to manipulate. Making her his pawn.

"I truly miss my home", he lamented. "I only wished to protect it, see. What else could I do other than take some precautions? After all, that lying _cur_ did escape and tricked his brother. Saying he was pregnant. A man, pregnant!"

"Oh, I know all about that one", Skadi agreed a little too deep into her drink. "Can't trust him with anything or anyone. Killed my father, he did."

After her father had kidnapped Idun that was, and Loki had rescued the goddess. Tricking the woman had been a way to ensure peace. That was the only time Baldur had been thankful to the Trickster. His grateful had not lasted very long. Not when his attempt to show his appreciation had been rejected. It was not that big of a deal anyway. So Skadi had picked Njord's feet instead of his, marrying him instead. Not a big deal. Still, hr needed her help. For now.

"If only I could find myself a way back to Asgard. Alas, the Bifrost is closed to me. I would give anything to set my foot on the golden realm again."

Hook and sinker. By Skadi's hungry expression he knew he had her.

* * *

The warrior took a sip of his beer, enjoying the taste. "I'm telling you, Asgard is not the same. The All-Father has been coming down hard on those who show disrespect to any of the royal family."

"You sound rather disappointed, Fandral", Thor said. "I believe it to be a good thing. Father is clearly trying to make Asgard safe for my brother."

"That's another thing. Odin has created a new legion, he calls it the Silver Legion and every man, and woman, in it has some kind of special ability. Seidrmen, mages, necromancers and more. That's the condition for joining the legion. No one can figure out why it has been created."

"To make Loki want to come home", the soft voice drew their attention. Jarnsaxa was walking towards them, Astrid in his arms. Seeing his daughter made the Thunderer gooey inside. She was so precious. His husband had to noticed because he placed the baby in her father's arms. 

"... I didn't know you could make that face... is that Loki's child?"

"Nay my friend", Thor said. "This our daughter, mine and Jarnsaxa's. Her name is Astrid."

"Ahh... she is... big..."

"Perhaps but she is the most beautiful little girl in the whole universe."

Jarn chuckled. "I suppose Alva is a close second then. You are Fandral, yes? I'm not sure we have spoken before."

"Only briefly. You think the king is doing all of this just to make Loki come home?"

"Aye, he is still a father and I believe he might have realised what he has been missing. It is a good thing. Odin's weakness has always been his unwillingness to bend and change."

"You... you are speaking in such way about the king?"

"I'm speaking in such way about my father-in-law. Thor and I are married, remember."

The face the warrior made then was one of shock, humiliation and embarrassment. It was quite hilarious. Astrid thought so too because she started giggling at the sight of him.


	30. Chapter 30

This time the message came with a request, an invitation, rather than a summon. Odin was actually asking them to come home. No condition, no ultimatum. A simple request from an old man to his sons. In all his life Loki had never seen his father act this way. It was from the old king directly, he recognised the handwriting. 

"What will you do?" Tony asked.

"I'm not sure... it seems sincere", the Trickster replied. "I would enjoy seeing Mother again. Also, Father and I haven't properly spoken since before the failed coronation."

"We could all go", Thor suggested. "I'd like to see the changes Fandral mentioned with my own eyes."

"Hmm... valid point... but..."

"Babe, we will come with you. All of us", Clint said and hugged the dark prince. If you think anything is up, we get the heck out of there. No question asked."

Burying his face in the broad shoulder Loki breathed in his human's scent. He loved this man so much. Things could have been so different. What if they had not realised something was wrong? What if the Other or Maw had decided on a different way of using him? He certainly wouldn't be standing here, with the archer and his friends. He wouldn't have his daughter. Home... home would be different as well.

"You heard the man", Tony said. "You won't be going alone."

"Yes, I heard him. I think... we should go."

* * *

It was a small entourage waiting for the princes and the mortals at the observatory. Frigga thought it a bit silly but her husband seemed determined to make their youngest feel welcome. The honour guard consisted entirely of men from the Silver Legion and they had polished their armour till it gleamed. A flash of colour and a loud roar later, her boys stood in front of her once more. She smiled and gave each of them a hug, Jarnsaxa included. The rune mage was holding a baby, a big girl. 

"Mother, Father, this is our daughter. Astrid", Thor said proudly.

"She is adorable. And so big!" the queen gushed. "Hello there, little one. You look so much like your father, don't you? Yes, you do."

"That's more than you said about_ my_ daughter", Loki commented dryly. As in agreement the dusty blue baby made babbling noise from her father's arms. It was still a bit jarring how different her coloration were. Even when Frigga knew that it came from her son's true heritage. She should have known her youngest would feel inferior. Insecure.

"I had barely time to see her before you left, Loki", she said. "She is growing to be a beautiful little princess."

The Trickster didn't answer. Instead he simply picked his daughter from his partner's arms. Who didn't seem to mind.

"You are actually quite lucky to see Alva again at all", Jarnsaxa said. "Shortly after our return to Midgard there was a nefarious attack."

"An attack?" Odin said sharply. "What attack?"

"The one known as Ebony Maw managed to reach my mind yet again", the dark prince said, not looking at anyone. "He intended to make me..."

"He wanted you to kill your own child", the old king concluded. "How vile. This was stopped, how?"

"Thanks to Jarn", Thor said. "He managed to expel the foreign mind and prevented it from invading again."

"Is this true?"

"It is", Loki said. "And I am eternally grateful."

"Let us all get to the palace", Frigga suggested. "We can speak more later."

* * *

The knock wasn't unexpected. 

"Come in." Odin watched as his son entered his study, shoulders slumping. He remembered Loki from his childhood. Always more careful. More afraid. How he hated the darkness and feared being abandoned. Probably a wound carried from infancy when he was cast out on a frozen rock. As he grew older these fears seemed to disappear, but what if they didn't? Maybe the boy simply learned to hide it better. Pretend it didn't bother him.

"All-Father", the Trickster mumbled as he sat down.

"Have I failed you so completely, my son, that I no longer deserve to be called your father?"

"I..."

"No need to answer. I have been harsh and unfair to you. Overlooked your accomplishments and struggles in equal measure. Let my own fears cause you pain. For that, I'm sorry."

"I... I think I can understand... somewhat... when I look at my daughter I know I would just about anything to keep her safe. Even if I thought she would hate me for it."

"I believed I kept you safe, Loki. But I didn't. In the end I caused you to attempt suicide. The moment I saw your face I realised, too late, what my words had done to you."

"..."

"I love you and your brother. I am proud of both of you. Never forget that."

Silent tears slid down pale cheeks but his son nodded and didn't fight when his father hugged him for the first time since he was a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've caught a cold 🤧


	31. Chapter 31

His patience paid off when the princes returned to Asgard. He knew Loki had brought his get. Skadi, true to her word, had managed to sneak Baldur into the golden realm. Now was the time to strike. As luck would have it a ditzy maid servant told him that the "royal princess" would spend a couple of hours in the gardens every afternoon. Usually only attended by one person and no guards. For anyone not familiar with the palace, this would have been useless. For Baldur, it was all he needed. A couple of days later he creeped along the bushes of the private garden. Few had access to it.

And there was his target. In a basket laid the freak. Rosy, chubby cheeks and blonde hair. Blue eyes flitting from sight to sight. On the stone bench nearby sat the nurse maid, reading. Her red hair looked familiar and she was dressed in a loose gown. Not important. It was unlikely she would do anything to help. He was only a few feet away when he lifted his blade. Something seemed to have alerted the woman, she looked up and turned directly to him.

Baldur had only time to register the red eyes as his sword fell before a powerful jaw with sharp teeth closed around his wrist. 

* * *

The panicked shout had them running within the second, recognising Jarnsaxa's voice. Bursting out into the garden it took a moment to take in the scene. Covering his daughter with his own body the rune mage stared at a man. Loki blinked. That was Baldur. He had obviously been holding the sword bow lying on the ground. It was also obvious why he was no longer doing so. 

Nifla, in her animal form, hang from his wrist. Her sharp teeth digging into the flesh and bone. No matter how much their so-called cousin flailed around she refused to let go. He tried to hit her and kick her but she was a spirit. Not a mindless beast. She only let go when Thor swung his fist and hit Baldur hard, sending him flying.

"How dare you!" the Thunderer roared. "How dare you try to lay hand on my daughter?"

Face already distorted by the heavy punch, the once beautiful god stared. 

"_Your_ daughter?"

"Aye! _My_ daughter. Mine and Jarnsaxa's."

It was almost comical, the expression on his face. Disbelief, shock, disgust and even terror. By now the rune mage had snatched their baby from the basket and was hiding behind the Avengers. Loki sent a prayer of thank to the Norns that Alva was currently with her grandparents. 

Clearly not satisfied Nifla jumped up on Baldur's chest. Growling at him. The tell tale scrambling of armour alerted them of the guards. Only moments later the Einherje had surrounded the garden and was taking the disgraced god into custody. Natasha joined them, nodding in affirmation. She was the one alerting the guards.

"Jarn!" Thor rumbled, almost shoving them out of the way. They didn't mind. "Jarn! Astrid! Astrid... is she..."

"She is well", the Jotun said, voice shaking. "Baldur never got close enough. Thanks to Nifla."

Engulfing consort and daughter the god of thunder was almost bawling from relief. Holding them close as if letting go of them would make them disappear. 

"Fuck..." Clint muttered. "Suddenly I really need to see Alva..."

"Likewise", Loki agreed. "We can do no more here. Let's go to our daughter."

* * *

"What will happen to him?" Thor demanded pacing impatiently. Frigga sipped her tea, quietly observing. Her youngest was holding his sleeping daughter, cheek resting against her dark hair.

"Either life time imprisonment or execution", Odin told their oldest son. "It will be up to the Thing."

"The Thing? Why not you?"

"Because he has seperated the throne from the justice system", Loki said softly. "Is that not so?"

"Indeed", the old man said. "It allow for more cases to be heard and ensures all citizens receive the same justice."

"He tried to kill my daughter!" Thor almost roared. "He would have if not for Nifla! And Jarn!"

"Who he mistook for Alva... calm down, brother. Father is doing the right thing. Baldur will face justice and he will be punished. Personally, I rather see him imprisoned for life. That way he will have to suffer for his actions."

The god of thunder deflated and flopped down on a sofa. None of them chastised him for his high rolling emotions. It was obvious that he was shaken. Having believed her own sons to be lost to her at one point Frigga could understand how he felt. The love for a child was special.

"Fine... but if he escapes I will strike him down."

"Of course, brother. Of course." Loki then turned to Odin. "On a different matter. Father, don't you think it would be wise to offer all the Avengers what you gave to Clint?"

"The archer is your partner. What reason would there be for me to grant the rest a freshly picked apple?"

"The Mad Titan. Thanos. He is still out there. Plotting. Killing. There are currently how many Infinity Stones on Earth? Two? Three? The Mind Stone, the Time Stone and the Aether? Or have you moved the Reality Stone? All of them has proven themselves great fighters. All of them has good hearts."

"And their friends and families?"

"To my knowledge only Tony has either. Miss Pots might agree to living for that long. Colonel Rhodes... who knows. Father... we will need their help and they deserve ours."

Frigga watched her husband as he sat deep in thought. Considering. It was a bold request but not unreasonable. At long last Odin nodded solemnly. 


	32. Chapter 32

The battle against Thanos was long and gruesome. At times it seemed like they would suffer defeat. In the end, however, they prevailed and succeeded.

That, at least, was the story told by the bards. Reality was something less dramatic and far more mundane. There were several groups in the universe who had a vendetta against the Titan and they happily banded together with the Avengers and the Asgardians. A pre-emptive strike later and the whole fleet was gone. No more Black Order. No more Thanos. Loki had taken gleeful pleasure in ending Ebony Maw. If, perhaps, a bit sadistic approach. The foul creature _had_ tried to make him kill his baby though. So he deserved it. 

That was a year ago. Four years since he was sent through the portal to Earth. Alva was screeching happily as she played tag with Nifla, who was her fox-self. Her cousins, yes cousins, eyed the game varily. Jarnsaxa had given birth to a boy shortly after their battle against the Titan. They had named the boy Seger, meaning victory. The boy looked more like Jarn than Thor but given the mage's complete devotion to his husband no had a reason to question it. Sif had tried raising concerns but had failed spectacularly. 

"Hey, there you are!"

"Daddy!" Alva squealed and ran into Clint's arms who lifted her up in the air. Making their daughter laugh. Nifla looked at her playmate and then at Loki, whining about her abandonment. 

"You will survive", scolded her gently. The spririt was still very fond and protective of him and his family. Everyone in it.

"Got babysitting duty?" his own husband said and kissed him. They had married before heading into battle, wanting that bond.

"Repaying the favour. Had fun?"

"Swept the field with them. Was not hard. They are crappy archers."

"Mmm... you think Tony will have finished playing soon and we can return home?"

"I don't he will ever be finished playing but... Pepper is getting frustrated with him. That usually does the trick."

"A formidable woman, that one."

"Yep. Heard you talking to your dad. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Before Thor chose Jarnsaxa I might have considered it but with Jarn by his side, he will be a great king. Also, I'm happy with you and our children. That's enough for me."

Clint looked at him from the corner of his eyes while frowning. 

"_Children_", he said. "Have I missed something?"

"I wouldn't say that. I can't get pregnant on my own after all", Loki smiled and watched as Alva roped Astrid into a game of tag. He could hear the gears turning in his archer's mind before it clicked. Then he let out a weird noise before shooting to his feet, shouting triumphantly. 

"You are pregnant!" He was was even doing a little dance before falling to his knees in the grass. Taking the Trickster's hands. "You are pregnant." Tears shone in his blue eyes.

"I am. About two months, I think. Mother confirmed it this morning."

"Oh babe!" Clint was crying now. Tears of joy and happiness. "I love you so much. Do you know that?"

"I do and I love you too." Then they kissed. Loki felt happy. Just like he had when he had been allowed back into this man's arms nearly four years prior. Hugging the shorter man he said as much. Maybe happiness couldn't last but he would be damned if he didn't try to make it.

"Marry me again?"

"Don't be silly."

"Pretty please?"

"Clint..."

"Anything for you, babe."

Yes, happiness was worth holding on to.

_**The End**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. This one was quite a journey. The funny thing about writing as much as I do in such a short period of time is that I don't feel any guilt if I don't manage to post every single day. Even if I try. It is kind of refreshing making a story with Loki and Clint that doesn't involve resentment or a unhealthy relationship. There are so many of those. And it makes me happy to know that so many read and enjoy my work. Huge thank you. 
> 
> Huge shout out to my #1 fan ShinGun who started reading my works months ago. A huge shout out to all of you who has been following me from story to story. It is very rewarding. 
> 
> Given my own shaky opinion on original characters I find it fascinating and interesting that both Jarnsaxa and Nifla has been so well received. While Jarn is taken from the mythology his presentation is very much my creation. Nifla was just created to help the story along but she has also been well loved. I always try to be careful to not let my OC's take over the story. 
> 
> And as you might be guessing, yes. I have more stories lined up. Because my mind is a busy bee and I have a lot of free time. My next story will be named "Heart still beating", should be up pretty soon. Till next time 💚


End file.
